one more taste of freedom
by concrete-anqel
Summary: jack invites elizabeth on board the pearl as a means of escaping the mundane. barbossa's crew is alive&homicidal. J&E pairing. review please? COMPLETE!
1. prologue

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

01 prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. The mouse does. Don't sue.

****

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, but I have seen the movie seventeen times in theatres, so hopefully that will give me a bit of insight. Praise is appreciated, as are suggestions, but flames are generally ignored. Oh yes, this is a Jack / Elizabeth pairing, since there aren't nearly enough stories of that nature. Hope you all enjoy.

****************************************************************************************************

For as long as she could remember Elizabeth Swann had been obsessed with pirates. Perhaps it was because as the Governor's daughter she could think of no greater rebellion that becoming fascinated with the very people he spent most of his energy persecuting.

  
  
Rebellion was something she craved. A release from her guilded cage, an endless life of restrictive garments and parties where she put on a fake smile and was shown off like a doll. She was treated like a doll. Fragile and unimportant, her only use was to be pretty and please the important people around her. She wanted nothing more than freedom.

  
  
She had read once that most merchant sailors who turn pirate do so for that same freedom. From society and its rules. The rules that told they were worth nothing without title or money and a great deal of land. They turned pirate to escape these rules. To take money from the aristocracy that made the rules that bound them. And in a lot of cases, for love of the sea.

  
  
When she'd come to Port Royal her obsession had grown. In this city there was almost a daily battle between buccaneers and military. The pirates of the Caribbean were the most infamous. It was her school or piracy, the raids on the town, and sometimes she'd even slip away to talk to the captives in the jail at the fort. Outwardly though, she donned the attire and manner of a wealthy man's daughter. It was her duty. Her silent longing to be free only continued to grow with the unwanted advances of the then Captain Norrington, she could almost taste the forced marriage coming and wanted a way out.

  
  
Then Jack Sparrow came on the scene.

  
  
For whatever she had told her maids or father, she had never been scared of the pirate. For a very simple reason. He'd saved her. And from what she knew of the pirate's code, she knew that simple act spoke volumes of his character - pirates don't save damsels in distress. She didn't even feel fear when his gun was pressed to her head. She had tried in her own way to protect her rescuer from the gallows, and so if he had his own plans for escape she was happy to help, even if it wasn't the most conventional way. She had put on a good act, calling him despicable and acting offended when he used her first name. But as she watched his daring escape she couldn't help but smirk a bit at the mayhem around her.

  
  
That was the day the biggest adventure of her life began.

  
  
The adventure that what change everything she knew about pirates.

  
  
That had been almost exactly one year ago. And almost as soon as Jack had fallen off the battlement and swam back to his beloved Pearl, her life reverted back to just the way it always had been. Proper. And dreadfully dull.

  
The difference being that now she had someone to share her longings with. William turner, her fiancée though there was trouble in paradise, after being engaged for year she felt certain that they should already be married. Yet the blacksmith continued to stall. The only reason she could see was that he felt unworthy. She had heard the town gossips talking about how a simple blacksmith could never give her all the things she was used to. That he wasn't good enough for her. And Will, being the docile man he was, simply bowed his head and took their words to heart. They'd talked about it many times, but he always denied her accusations and gave another excuse for waiting.

  
So she sat in her room, watching the ships come into port and go back out again. She would close her eyes and will that she would be on one of them, sailing for adventure again. But when she'd open them again she was still there, in her mansion. Sometimes she'd even dare pray that the_ Pearl _would return and Captain Jack would come swaggering back into her life. She and Will could know happiness then. When they weren't both bound by expectations.

  
  
Jack had written a few times. Never going into any detail about his location, of course, should her father or Norrington come across the letters. To be honest, Elizabeth was a bit shocked that the Captain would write. Sure, they had shared adventure last summer, but she was certain that he'd had more than his fair share of such things in his life and she and Will would in no way hold his favoritism but apparently she was wrong. Though she was puzzled. Jack had surely had many friends come and go from his life in all his years. What made this two special?

__

  
There are no heroes amongst thieves.

  
  
The simplest answer the she could come up with was this. Jack's other friends had never risked their lives for his. Jack's other friends had never gone back for him. It wasn't right with the code. '_Any man who falls behind, gets left behind_'. She knew. So maybe he was indebted to them. Or maybe by some chance they had made the same impact on him as he had made on them. After all, without their help he'd be just another rotting skeleton hanging with a warning sign. 


	2. jack returns

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

02 jack returns

****

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Well, I'm back. Thank you for all my reviews so far! I'm terribly sorry about the shortness of this, and the few upcoming chapters. But, I assure you that once the plot takes off they will be longer. Some might say, too long. Hopefully you will stick with me long enough to find out. :D

****************************************************************************************************

One night in June, Elizabeth's father requested her presence at yet another_ important _party. Putting on her best sick act, she declined, but at the price of being babied and sent to bed. She had not seen Will in almost a week. Since the death or Mr. Brown, Will had taken over the shop, and orders were piling up. His swords were quite popular.

  
Whenever her father was out it was her practice to relieve all of the servants for a night, she didn't particularly like being waited on. She didn't like feeling as if she were any better than anyone else, even though her upbringing had taught her that she was. So with all the workers of the Swann household in the servant's quarters resting for the night, Elizabeth was left by herself in her house. After the house had emptied she had crept downstairs to the library to read. She found a suitable book, one full of adventure of course, and settled down in a comfortable chair, trying her best to drift away.

  
  
But then there was a knock at the door.

  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips as she folded the page to keep her place and sat the book down on a table beside her. Pulling her robe closer around her she reached for the handle and opened the door. The figure standing there was shrouded and hunched over, probably an old beggar. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for people to come to wealthy families and beg for money. And it wasn't unusual for her to give them whatever money she had.

  
"Spare a shilling for an old woman?" The figures voice was strained.

  
  
"Of course just hold on here for on mi--"

  
  
Her guest put a hand out to collect and then she noticed one hand bound in leather, and a ring with a green stone. Her heart began to beat quicker and she wondered if she were seeing things, but then the 'beggar' removed the hood, and offered her a big gold studded grin.

  
  
"Or rum. Spare rum will do as well."

  
  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say. Captain Jack Sparrow just stood in the doorway waiting for some sort of reaction, and prayed it didn't involve slapping. He'd done nothing to get slapped for, but then again, when did that _ever_ stop _crazy_ women from attacking a poor _innocent _man?

  
  
"Jack Sparrow --"

  
"-- Is standing outside in the cold, luv. A proper young lady would invite me in."

  
  
It wasn't cold. It was summer_ and_ Jamaica; still, Jack's logic _did not_ resemble that of normal people.

  
  
"Actually, a proper young lady would shriek and alert Norrington's men that there was a pirate in Port Royal. So I'm going to go with the improper approach."

  
  
He stared at her, wondering what such an approach would be. She moved back and motioned for him to enter the foyer.

  
  
"Ah. Thank you Miss Swann. Or is it Mrs. Turner by now?"

Closing the door she turned back to face him, but upon hearing his question, looked down at her feet.

"No, no, it's still Miss Swann. Though after all we've been through I'm fairly certain it's all right if you call me Elizabeth."

  
  
"All right then, Lizzy," he smirked at the nickname he'd given her, "so the whelp still hasn't proposed then? Knew I was right about `im bein' a eunuch."

  
  
"He did propose," she held her hand up so that the pirate could see her ring; "we just haven't gotten around to the actual nuptials yet."

  
  
"Bit of advice, dear. Never wave around your diamonds in front a pirate," he took her hand to examine the ring more closely, before letting it go, "he might not be able ta control `imself." Pausing to let his advice sink in, he continued. "Do you have a date yet? You know how I feel about weddings."

  
  
Shaking her head she took her hand back, feeling to make sure her engagement ring was still in its place.

  
  
"We have set a couple of dates, actually, but Will -- he's just busy I guess."

  
  
Jack nodded, seeming to grasp what Elizabeth was not saying.

  
  
"He doesn't think he's good enough for the bonny lass, eh?"

  
  
"Jack, I didn't say tha--"

  
  
He cut her off.

  
  
"Didn't have to, luv. S'pretty obvious, I'd say. Why else would he not already be wed to the woman he was prepared to die for?"

  
  
She shrugged; he did have a point there.

  
  
"Why don't you come into the sitting room and we'll talk more?"

  
  
She began to walk off, and he followed. Glancing at the clock as they entered the room she decided that she had a good two hours before she should be expecting her father. 


	3. an invitation

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

03 an invitation

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****************************************************************************************************

As they sat Jack caught her up on all of his adventures over the past year. She listened like a child on the knee of a storyteller and wished that she were part of the tales. The Captain certainly was a dramatic storyteller, his hands would wave wildly and his voice was raised at the most exciting parts.

  
"-- And the lass wanted me, of course, wanted me for her own. But I said `Rosa _darling_, it never would have worked between us, ` and sent her on her way, poor dear. She was crushed. But _who_ could blame `er?"

  
She nodded solemnly in an attempt to play along.

  
"How terrible that must have been for her."

  
  
His tone turned grave and he shook his head, beads causing a jingling sound as he did so.

  
  
"It was. But that's me curse, I suppose. The women find me irresistible," rubbing his cheek he winced at many painful memories, "Though that's not always a good thing. But we _all_ `ave our crosses to bear."

  
  
"Yes," she whispered, her mind still elsewhere. Finally, she decided to ask him what was on her mind, "Why are you here, Jack?"

  
  
He stopped and studied her for a moment before answering.

  
  
"Supplies. The _Pearl_ has a few areas that need ta be patched up. So while Gibbs and Anamaria are out .. _borrowing_, said supplies, I decided, since it had been almost a year since we'd laid eyes on you or young Mr. Turner, it was high time for a visit."

  
  
"In other words you missed us." A half smile formed on her face at that thought.

  
"Course not! It's not that its--"

  
  
Jack Sparrow, ladies and gentleman, never ever in touch with his feelings.

  
  
"Its okay, Jack." She reached across from her chair and placed a hand on his shoulder, "we've missed you too. Life hasn't exactly been the fairy tale I'd imagined it would be since the end of our little adventure."

  
  
Looking down at his shoulder he was a bit surprised at the contact, but it was no bother. He just wasn't accustomed to women _not _slapping him.

  
  
"You mean with the lack of marital bliss and all?"

  
  
"More like the lack of anything resembling what I want."

  
  
"And what d'ya want, luv?"

  
  
She breathed, any answer to that question would result in a rant that would probably scare Jack. He wasn't the type to share his feelings, so she imagined he wouldn't be the type to listen to hers. But it was freedom she wanted, and who better to understand that than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?

  
  
"The same thing you do."

  
"Lots of rum and strumpets?"

  
  
She smiled and shook her head. He'd been here less than an hour and already it felt like he'd never left. All the cares and burdens of the life of the governor's daughter were fading, and she was just Lizzy, sitting in the company of a pirate, and friend.

  
  
"Freedom, Jack. I want to break free of all this."

  
  
The smirk that he had been wearing faded and his expression turned serious, as this was a topic that he took very seriously.

  
  
"As someone who lost all their freedom for near ten years, I know exactly what you mean, luv. But are you not happy with William?"

  
  
"It's not a matter of Will. Neither of us is happy with our current situation. We're both bound by the expectations of everyone in this town. Most of the people here probably want the same thing. They just don't know. But Will and I," she bit her lip and continued, "We are perfectly aware of what were missing out on."

  
  
"And that would be?" his hand hovering in the hair, waiting for her to go on. He knew what she was going to say, but he wanted her to hear herself say it. That would seal the deal.

  
  
"It just seems to me," she began her moment of honesty, " that once a person has tasted adventure, they're infected by it. By the pursuit of it. Some mourn the loss of innocence, or normalcy, or even propriety. But those are the same people who sit, gazing out their windows, well into old age, pining away for just one more taste of freedom."

  
  
It was a new matter for someone to share their feelings so openly with him. And in some way it made him feel honored that she trusted him enough to do so, though he'd never say. Rising to his feet he looked down at her.

  
  
"Well, then, that settles it."

  
  
"Settles what?" cocking her head to the side she studied the pirate.

  
  
"You and young Mr. Turner cannot remain here, if you aren't happy."

  
  
"And where do you propose we go, Jack?_ Tortuga?_"

  
  
Her answer had been a sarcastic one, but a light bulb went on in his head.

  
  
"Tortuga." he nodded with yet another gold toothed grin and held out his hand to help her up from her seat.

  
  
Rising, she crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to start laughing or admit he was joking.

  
"Excuse me?" She gaped.

  
  
"You heard me, luv. You and dear William will accompany my crew and me on the _Pearl_, until such time as you no longer wish to play pirates."

  
  
Though he knew that that time may never come with these two. He recognized the same fire in them as in himself. It simply needed a way out.

  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose. And I'm sure Will wouldn't want to either."

  
  
"S'no imposition, pet. I invited you, all official like. But if you want to earn your keep you can help out same as everyone else. Savvy?"

  
Ending his offer with his signature line he stuck his hand out and waited for her to accept his offer.

  
"Savvy." She nodded and shook his hand. 


	4. close call

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

04 close call

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****************************************************************************************************

The next step was to find Will and see what he thought of Jack's offer. Neither Jack nor Elizabeth could imagine him turning it down. She knew by the way he looked at the sea that Will felt exactly the same way she did. But, before leaving to find her fiancée she had to make sure no one would know she was gone, once her father returned.

  
  
"Wait right here."

  
  
Turning on her heel she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Grabbing some pillows she stuffed them under the blankets to make it look as if someone were in the bed. With the light off and the knowledge that she was '_sick_' she didn't think her father would bother her.

  
  
"Well aren't we the little outlaw .."

  
  
Jack leaned against the door frame, hand on his hip, grinning at her.

  
  
"I thought I told you to wait downstairs?"

  
  
She mimicked his position, hand placed on her hip, pretending to be angry.

  
  
"Aye, but when did I start takin' orders?"

  
  
She threw up her hands as if to say '_you're hopeless!_' and pushed him out of her doorway.

"I've got to change."

  
He raised a hand in protest, and probably some sort of innuendo, but she closed the door before he could speak.

  
Moving over to her closet she pulled a trunk out into the middle of her room and opened it. Inside was an assortment of men's clothes that Will had given her, for such an occasion as this. Maybe it was wishful thinking on both parts.

  
Minutes later she emerged from the room dressed in gray pants, a white shirt, and a vest to match the pants. Her hair was tied up in a careless bun, with only a few tendrils left down to frame her face. Narrowing his eyes, Jack looked over her attire, then his own, then looked back to hers.

  
  
"Well, well, you certainly do look the part."

  
  
Examining herself, she looked back up to meet his gaze.

  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on."

  
Descending the stairs and again with the Captain in tow she opened the door and headed out into the night towards Will's shop, none of this was worth anything unless she had him with her.

  
  
Jack hadn't bothered to shroud himself again, and, she was actually kind of worried about that. There were always soldiers out and about but whenever a redcoat came their way Jack would just duck out of sight. The fact that it was night did help some, but she didn't want to test that seemingly endless luck of his.

  
  
What a pair they must have looked like. A woman dressed in men's clothing and a crooked walking man who was very obviously a pirate.

  
More buildings started to come into view as the entered the more populated area of the town. She was constantly on the look out for any solider that might recognize her, or Jack. As they rounded a corner, now standing beneath the blacksmith's sign, she almost walked into such a soldier -- no not a solider -- the _Commodore_. Elizabeth gasped and stopped, but not before he'd seen her. A glance was shot at Jack and she knew that he had no time to escape, Norrington had already stopped in front of her.

  
"Good evening, Ms. Swann."

  
"Good evening, Commodore."

  
  
Was he blind? Did he not see a fugitive standing right beside her? Every muscle tensed as she awaited the terrible reaction that was bound to come.

  
  
"Mr. Sparrow." Norrington was _greeting_ him.

  
  
"`Ello Commodore." Jack looked at Elizabeth, just as confused as she.

  
The officer folded his arms and peered at both of them, Jack, not being able to stand the suspense, finally spoke.

  
  
"So are you goin' to be arresting me anytime soon? I'd rather like to get on with it."

  
  
"Arrest you? Have you done something to be arrested for?"

  
  
The man was playing with them. Elizabeth suddenly realized that after the events of the previous year, Norrington had given up on catching Jack. He'd never meant to give him a head start, he'd meant to let him go. She offered a soft smile of thanks, she could kiss him! The Commodore spoke again.

  
  
"Though I trust that I won't be made a fool? There'll be no raiding, pillaging, or plundering of my town?"

  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack answered, with a cocky grin. It was obvious he wasn't sincere.

  
  
"Good then." He faltered for a moment, as if rethinking his mercy, "Well, I must be off, be seeing you, Ms. Swann."

  
  
"I'll look forward to it, Commodore." she replied politely before starting to walk off again.

  
  
Proudly she pointed out to Jack that the sign over the door now read: _Mr. William Turner, blacksmith._

  
  
Pulling the door open she stepped into the dimly lit workshop.

  
  
"Will?" she called, when she didn't see him. "We have a visitor!" 


	5. will decides

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

05 will decides

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Will's characterization is where I always have the most trouble. It seemed likely to me that he would be a bit leery of letting Elizabeth go off on a pirate ship by herself, but it also seems that he wouldn't never be one to stand in the way of something she thought would make her happy. So hopefully it works, if not, oh well. It had to happen this way for the pairing of the story to progress the way I intend for it to.

****************************************************************************************************

Raising his hammer, preparing to take another swing on the sword he was making, William Turner stopped.

  
  
"Elizabeth?"

  
  
He had been in a corner of the workshop where he would not have been immediately noticeable to someone just entering. Removing his apron he moved from behind the table where he had been working and went to greet Elizabeth. The blacksmith stopped short as soon as his eyes fell on a character he did not expect to see.

  
  
Jack stepped forward and offered a hand to the boy, but before he could open his mouth to say _hello_, Will had pulled him into a hug. Jack stumbled backward a few steps, never embracing the other man, but letting his hands flap wildly around in an attempt to free himself. Pirates, apparently, _don't _hug.

  
  
"What the-it's very nice to see you too, son. But I'd like to breathe, if it's not too much trouble."

  
  
Releasing the Captain, Will came back to his senses and nodded, slightly embarrassed. Yet the smile never left his face.

  
  
"Yes, yes of course. It's good to see you, Jack."

  
  
Jack pressed a few wrinkles from his shirt and pushed stray strands of hair back into place and began to walk around the shop, hands moving across each sword he passed, nodding in approval.

  
  
"Exactly how I left it. Still practicing three hours a day?"

  
  
Will laughed a bit, and then, became proud, "I hardly have the time anymore. Orders are piling up. It seems everyone wants a sword made by the man who helped destroy the cursed pirates of the _Black Pearl_." He paused for a moment, reflecting on the adventure that had brought them all together, "Perhaps I should warn them that it's the practice and not the swords themselves that win battles. Too many people getting into pointless duels unprepared."

  
  
The entire town knew about their little adventure, but of course things got added as the story was passed from person to person. In fact, just the other day he'd heard a rumor that Jack had drank rum from Barbossa's head, in the tradition of the Aztecs who made the medallions. That image was both nauseating and amusing.

  
  
Elizabeth left Jack's side and went to take her place beside Will, lacing her arm through his.  


  
"Will, we've got something to ask you. Jack and I."

  
  
He _couldn't _say no. She knew it. But why then was she so nervous?

  
  
"All right. What is it?" Eyes darting from Jack to Elizabeth, and then back to Jack.

  
  
"Well," Jack walked forward, his hand resting, as usual, on his sword. "I've got an invitation for you, William. Seeing as how the little missy here has told me how dreadfully unhappy the both of you are, I propose you come and join me on the _Pearl._ What say you to that?"

  
  
Will shot Elizabeth a funny glance, which was either shock or worry. She couldn't tell. Chewing on her lip, she prayed that it wasn't worry. To put any doubts he may have to rest she added, "Yes, and we've already run into Norrington, and it seems very obvious that he's no longer got it in for Jack."

  
  
Releasing his soon to be wife's arm, Will took a few steps back, the initial look had not left his face and it was clear that he was deep in thought. The fact that he was taking a while to answer worried both Elizabeth and Jack, they'd hoped the answer would be an immediate '_yes!_' but instead they were left to wait and wonder. Finally he opened his mouth and began to speak.  


  
"I can't."

  
  
Elizabeth's heart sank at that. She placed a hand on his arm, her tone almost pleading.

  
  
"But Will, why not? This is what we both want. You cannot deny th-"

  
  
He interrupted her and finished his thought.

  
  
"I can't - now. I can't go right now."

  
  
Jack shook his head, looking slightly annoyed.

  
  
"Well, we shove off tomorrow, I've got no time to waste. Norrington may not want to arrest me at the moment, but who's to say my crew will stay out of trouble long enough for the Commodore's liking?"

  
  
Growing desperate, Elizabeth looked to both men. Just a few minutes ago she was already daydreaming about all the adventures she would have on the _Pearl_, about all the freedom. And now her hopes had been crushed.  


  
"Then when? When can you leave?"

  
  
Will didn't look too happy about his decision either.

  
  
"I'm not sure. I've got so much work to do here, and there is no other blacksmith in Port Royal. I can't go anywhere at least until I find a replacement. It's just -" he hesitated, "it's just not right."

  
  
Saying that something just wasn't right made him feel like a fool, especially in the presence of a pirate. But it had nothing to do with being proper or following the law. He honestly felt that it was wrong to leave an entire town without the services of a blacksmith. His job may not be much respected, but it was something that was needed. Her disappointment still not put to rest, Elizabeth spoke again, and her voice was a bit louder than last time.

  
  
"And what of my father? Tonight is the perfect opportunity for me to escape. He's not home and will know nothing until morning. How often will I get that chance?"

  
  
Will winced at her tone and took hold of her shoulders, his voice calm.

  
  
"Then go. I cannot cheat you out of your freedom."  


  
Eyes wide, she studied him for a moment. _What was he trying to say?_

  
  
"And what of us? When will I see you again?"

  
  
"I'll meet you. I'll find a suitable man to take my place here and come find you in Tortuga. Assuming Jack doesn't mind waiting there until my arrival?" That last bit was directed at the Captain himself.

  
  
"Course not, mate. Like I said before, rum and strumpets. Not a problem at all. But we best get going, `Beth. I'll be wanting to start out at first light. So you'll be spendin' the night on board."

  
  
Placing both her hands over Will's, which were still resting on her shoulders, she conveyed her silent thanks as best she could before she was led away by Jack.

  
  
"Goodbye, love." 


	6. encounter with anamaria

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

06 encounter with anamaria

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. With school and all sometimes writer's block takes over and it's the best I can do. The next chapters are longer. Oh yes, and to anyone who is particular fond of Anamaria, I'm sorry about making her slightly mean. It's just that I don't think she would be Elizabeth's best friend in the entire world, because Elizabeth is from a different class. A class that usually looks down on those beneath it. It's a defense mechanism on Ana's behalf, I suppose.

****************************************************************************************************

Elizabeth had awoken the next morning to find that the ship had already left Port Royal. She was a bit angry with Jack, having at least liked to have watched while the island faded away into the distance. But she thought it best not to say anything. It'd already been proved that she had a fair amount of favoritism. This being because she had slept in the Captain's quarters last night, Jack had said it was only until they found her a place of her own on board, but she knew he would not have of done that for anyone else. But even in light of all that, she wanted to act like everyone else on the_ Pearl _and offer Jack the respect that came with his position.

  
  
Rising from the bed she went over to her things and began to look for clothes to put on. All she found was the same thing she'd worn the day before. Wrinkling her nose in disapproval she went out to find someone. The first person she happened across was Anamaria. `_Oh splendid,_ ` she thought, `_the woman who held a pistol to my head._ ` Walking up behind the pirate woman, who seemed to be working on something involving rope, she hesitated for a moment before speaking,  


  
"Uh - Anamaria, I wonder if I might have a word with you?"

  
  
The dark skinned woman looked up, squinting against the sun.

  
  
"What is it Ms. Swann?" her tone didn't sound at all happy about having to answer.

  
  
"Elizabeth-you can call me Elizabeth."  


  
"Right then, Liz-" she waited for a moment," what is it you wanted?"

  
  
"Well I'm sure it's a terrible mistake but you see, I've got no clothes."

  
  
Anamaria examined the other woman, who was in fact wearing clothes. Elizabeth noticed this and continued talking.  


  
"No new clothes. These are the ones that I've already worn - yesterday, in fact."

  
  
The piratess made an expression of mock horror and threw up her hands as if day old clothes were an abomination.

  
  
"Listen, have you not noticed that half the crew of this ship still wears the exact same thing as the last time ya saw us?"

  
  
Glancing around the deck Elizabeth decided that she was right. No one seemed to have changed - literally. Not even Jack. Shaking her head she could already tell that this was going to be difficult. She wanted to fit in but because of her upbringing certain things would come as a shock. She only hoped that in all the shock she didn't end up being seen as a snob. The girl just wasn't accustomed to things like not changing clothes and bathing. _Oh, god, bathing._

  
  
"And what of bathing?"

  
  
Anamaria had to stifle a laugh before her expression turned serious and she answered.

  
  
"Well, look over the edge of the ship and tell me what you see."

  
  
Elizabeth did so, not seeing where this was going.

  
  
"Nothing but ocean."  


  
The other woman smiled and nodded. Elizabeth _did _see where this was going.  


  
"Oh."

  
  
"Aye."

  
  
"I'll just be going back to my qu-_Jack's_ quarters now."

  
  
"You do that."  


  
Head down, she began to walk back in the direction of the place she'd spent the night. She was quite sure that the impression she'd left on Anamaria had been that of a Governor's daughter, prim and proper, and she hated herself for it.

  
  
Glancing up she discovered Jack at the helm. She'd never seen him in the position before, and couldn't help but smile a little. He saw her and winked. Giving him a small wave she started on her way again but then noticed that the Captain was motioning for her to come join him.

  
  
Moving up the stairs to the helm, with greater ease than she would have in a dress, she stood next to Jack. He was aware of her presence, but kept his eyes on the horizon.

  
  
"And how are things aboard, Elizabeth? Not quite all that you imagined?"

  
  
"No, no, they're fine. But then, it is only my first day. I'll get used to it."

  
  
"That's the spirit, miss."  


  
"Though I don't think I've won Anamaria's affections very efficiently."

  
  
"Luv, no one wins Ana's affections. Trust me."

  
  
He seemed to be reliving another painful memory. He seemed to have a lot of those involving women, and she'd always wondered about those two. Of any woman she'd met, Anamaria seemed perfect for Jack. Probably because she'd never met another female pirate. Stepping away from his position he motioned for her to stand where he had.

  
  
"Would you like to see what she can do?" 


	7. the ethics of piracy

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

07 the ethics of piracy

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: This chapter is something that I'm sure someone will have something to say about. I do realize that there were cruel demented vicious pirates, and I know that the life was not at all the romanticized one that Elizabeth believes it to be. Or, maybe, she doesn't even believe that anymore. Who knows, really? The point is that I believe, pirates, like all people, were capable of both good and bad. They were not any of them upstanding citizens, by any means, but that doesn't make them hellions and demons. I can name a few examples of both good natured ( but law breaking ) and downright insane pirates. It is unfair to judge them all as one thing, and thus, both Jack _and_ Ana are right in this chapter. Every book I have ever read cites freedom as the driving force behind the pirate lifestyle, and though they stole and sometimes murdered, it was a byproduct of that _freedom_ that allowed them to do so. Piracy was not a choice, I think, it was something that came out of desperation.

****************************************************************************************************

"I couldn't possibly, Jack. I don't know the first thing about sailing."

  
  
"Well then its about time you learned, isn't it? Come, come, dear, you cannot be a pirate if ye don't know how to sail."

  
  
Standing behind her, Jack placed his hands over hers and guided them to the correct place on the helm. Elizabeth became a bit uncomfortable at the first close contact but didn't say anything. After all, it was just Jack. Backing up he admired his work.

  
  
"There, ya see? Its not so hard. Now you stand there and move it where and when I tell you."  


  
"So you don't really mean to give me an in depth lesson on how the navigate a ship so much as stand beside me at close range and '_guide_' me in the right direction."

  
  
She stood stiff where he'd left her, afraid to move for fear that something catastrophic would happen and it would be all her fault. A smirk had formed on Jack's lips.

  
  
"Course not. The less people aboard that know how ta sail like me, the better. Don't want anyone makin' off with me ship again." he took a moment to reflect, no doubt on Barbossa's betrayal, "and you do smell better than anyone I've had contact with in months, myself included, couldn't resist."

  
  
She shot him a look that, were her hands not still resting on the helm, would have been slap. Raising his hands in surrender he shrugged apologetically. Her face softened a bit.

  
  
"I think you smell like the ocean." it was more said to herself, she hadn't even expected him to hear. But he did.

  
  
"Do I now? Good to know." Turning to look at his surroundings he went to guide her hands again, but after that earned him another look he just told her instead, "Hard to starboard, luv, and then ease off a bit. Were coming into Tortuga."

  
  
Jumping down all three steps at once, Jack landed on the main deck and started shouting orders. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile yet again at how everyone hopped into action. There was a time when she couldn't imagine anyone taking orders from Jack.

  
  
The Captain had of course returned to do the actual docking, he didn't truly trust anyone with his precious ship. She had stood by and watched, in fact, she'd offered to go and help the others, but Jack said she should stay and learn. When all the crew had dispersed and gone in separate directions, she looked around to see who was left. Herself, Anamaria, and Jack. It was just nightfall when the three stepped off the _Pearl_ and onto the beach. After a few steps there was a road, or what was supposed to be a road, and then buildings started to appear. Mainly taverns. Will had told her about Tortuga, and she'd read about it, but nothing could have prepared her for the place itself. It was a bit intimidating. Everywhere fighting raged and men were drinking. There were whores on every corner, and some doing their business right out in plain view. Jack laughed when he noticed her blushing, and whispered something to Anamaria that sounded a lot like the word '_eunuch_'.  


  
Since she had just been following, Elizabeth didn't really notice where she was, but then her two companions stopped in front of a tavern. Of course. Jack would want his rum. Entering, she found that it was even more insane on the inside. Perhaps its because the same things were going on as in the streets, but in a tighter space. Doing her best to follow the two pirates she moved past several fights mumbling '_s'cuse me's_' as she went along. Men were whistling as she walked, in Port Royal she would have used her station and fire to shut them up. But here, the men doing the whistling had probably murdered more than a few times, so she thought it best not to try her luck. Finally Jack stopped at a table and the three of them sat down. He yelled out an order, and she was amazed that any wench would hear, but soon three tankards of rum were sat down in front of them.

  
  
"Thank you!" she called after the woman, Anamaria and Jack just stared at her.

  
  
"What?" she answered their stares, "Just because I'm on a pirate island doesn't mean I don't have to have to be polite."

  
  
"That's exactly what it means, Liz." Anamaria looked to Jack for agreement, but he had already started in on his rum. The piratess elbowed him which caused him to choke, shooting her an annoyed glare he simply nodded and started drinking again. The woman smiled and began to speak again.

  
  
"I've never heard of a polite pirate in my life. If there were one, he has probably already been killed, for the good of pirates everywhere."

  
  
For some reason she felt the need to set Lizzy straight on the ethics of piracy. Nothing annoyed her more than aristocracy assuming pirates were no more than fairy tale figures in books - especially when the books misrepresented them.  


  
"Think what your little books tell you about our motives, Miss, but make no mistake, were nothing but thieves. And if you've got it into your pretty little well groomed head that yer gonna be one of us, then you better start breaking some of those rules you've been taught ta prize so much."

  
  
Jack looked offended. It was probably only faux hurt though.

  
  
"Now, Ana. We are thieves, but its not _all _we are."

  
  
"Then what we, Cap'n? _Freedom fighters?_" her tone was almost mocking. But Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled.  


  
".. _And_ really bad eggs." he corrected. And Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at their little 'inside joke'.

  
  
"Jack, I'm serious. You go fillin' her head with ideas about fairy tale pirates who rescue damsels in distress and love naught but the sea and you're going to get her killed when she meets one who isn't so much inclined to rescue the damsel, but to take advantage over her. Or one who loves gold a bit more than the ocean."

  
  
"I've already met one like that. Remember? The one you wouldn't go back and fight." Elizabeth sat down her rum and folded her arms across her chest. "And I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm a child. I'm quite aware of the fact that pirates don't rescue the damsel. But I know one who did and its he that I'm indebted to and not any other filthy scoundrel on this rock."

  
  
Jack held one finger aloft, pointing to himself, grinning.

  
  
As far as Ana's statement about freedom, she had nothing to say at the moment. She would have quoted Jack, and his ideas about it. But since he had quite a lot of rum in him when he'd told her about his feelings for the_ Pearl_, she guessed it was something too sentimental to be talked about in casual conversation. The last thing she wished to do was make him look like less of a 'pirate' in front of one of his crew.  


  
"Yes, yes Jack, we all know she was talkin' bout you. Bleedin' idiot." Anamaria sounded irritated now. "And I left because there was no profit in it for me. What could I have done against unkillable pirates? Fight in vain and die? That's something just stupid enough for someone like you to do. Why are people so hung up on dying with honor? You don't get to enjoy it. Know why? Cos yer dead."

  
  
"Some people don't fight to win. That's not the point." Elizabeth whispered.

  
  
"Then what is the point, Miss Swann? Please enlighten the two uneducated pirates in your school of heroism."

  
  
Jack, who up until this point had been nursing his rum, eyes darting from woman to woman, finally spoke up.

  
  
"That's enough Anamaria, leave her be."

  
  
"But Jack don't you hear her? She thinks she's better than--" Jack shot her a look, to restate what he'd already said. This time silently using his position to put more power behind it. Her tone softened and she lowered her head, "Aye, Cap'n."

  
  
Elizabeth, who had already had just about enough of this. Rose to her feet and eyed the two cautiously. She was very far from home and without William, things were more than overwhelming already and she was trying very hard to adjust. The unwanted stress from Anamaria wasn't helping matters.

  
  
"If you two will excuse me I think I'll be retiring. Perhaps I'll stay up later tomorrow, but at present I'm just not used to it."

  
  
Before either could argue she had turned to leave.

  
  
"Good." Anamaria picked up her rum and began to drink.

  
  
"Bad." Jack, corrected. "Bad, because she's gonna get lost, and you're right, half the men here aren't gonna be the least bit interested in helping her. `Least not in the way she'd like."

  
  
Downing the last of his drink he rose to follow her, but she was already lost to the crowd.  


  
"Gonna be a bloody long night." 


	8. a talk

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

08 a talk

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Writing this chapter made me feel all warm inside! I should have liked Jack to respond with equal passion, but we all know that such a thing wouldn't have been in character for him. Ah well, he will get around to it eventually, in his own black hearted pirate way.

****************************************************************************************************

Walking around, arms folded, head down, Elizabeth had been mumbling to herself. It was only after about ten minutes that she finally looked up and realized she was completely and utterly lost. She tried to remain calm and began looking around for someone to ask for directions. Then, remembering where she was, didn't. Cursing herself for not just staying and ignoring Anamaria, she continued to wander aimlessly.

  
  
Jack on the other hand knew exactly where he was going. But he had no idea where Lizzy had gotten off to. Therefore, he was just as lost as she. Feeling somewhat responsible for her, since she was a guest on his ship, and even more than that - the fiancée of his good friend, he was determined to find her. The difference between their situations was that Jack was known on the island, and therefore could ask someone if they'd seen Elizabeth and not get stared or laughed at.

  
  
Though at present the only people who weren't engaged in fights were whores, and with his record he didn't think it was the best idea the speak with any of them. Still, he had to find Elizabeth, and if it meant enduring a few slaps then he'd just have to. Walking up behind one of them he hesitated a moment before tapping her on the shoulder. The blonde hair and cockney accent should have been a warning, but it was not, not until she turned around.

  
  
"Giselle." he flinched slightly. Knowing he was probably going to be hit.

  
  
"Yah, what d'ye wa--" she stopped once she realized who had addressed her. "Jack Sparrow." her name slid off her tongue like poison and she raised a hand to slap him, but he threw his own hands up to dodge her.  


  
"Bloody `ell woman! Why do ye hate me so?!"

  
  
The question caused her to lower her hand. Placing both hands on her hips she simply stared at him.

  
  
"Well, Jack, I could tell ye, but I've got other customers to be attendin' to, and it'd take _quite _awhile."

  
  
Brows furrowed for a moment and he studied her before finally deciding it was safe to talk.

  
  
"Look," he took a few steps backward just incase, "I'm lookin' for a lass that may `ave come this way. About yea tall," he held his hand a little below his own height, fingers fluttering as usual, "blonde hair. She was dressed pirate, but she wouldn't `ave acted like one. Gov'ners daughter and all. You seen `er?"

  
  
The whore looked as though she was really thinking about his question before she closed the gap between them and delivered the slap she'd meant to earlier.

  
  
"And what do ye plan to do with `er once she's been found, Sparrow? Does she know what's she in for?" she then began to talk to her fellow prostitutes, "promises ya the world, he does! All ta get what `e wants, but then he's gone before sun up, a few shillings left on the pillow."

  
  
The other women shook their heads in disgust and came to stand beside Giselle for support. Jack, who still looked slightly scared of what was about to happen, made the mistake of opening his mouth again.

  
  
"Giselle, dearest." he paused before stating the obvious. "you're a whore. if I didn't leave a few shillings on the pillow, I'd `ave a very angry mistress on me hands, now wouldn't I?" Putting her arm around the blonde woman, it was time to turn the charm on, "But if you'd be so kind as to tell me where the girl is, I'd be much ... _obliged_."  


  
Eyes wide, the woman pushed him away and slapped him once again. Harder this time. Having decided that he didn't like being slapped, and didn't wish for it to happen again, Jack began to walk away.  


  
"Right then! I'll be seein' you soon, luv!"  


  
A few random pirates had walked by and seen the whole thing, they were now very amused, Jack caught them looking and smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

  
  
"Women, eh? What can ya do?"

  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth was still very lost, and growing more frightened by the minute. She had already been propositioned by a few men. One of them had offered to show her a game called 'shiver me timbers', she wasn't sure it sounded like very much fun. Turning the next corner she looked up just in time to see a familiar figure staggering away. A wave of relief washed over her and she began to walk fast to catch up. Not wanting to run like an idiot yelling his name. When she was almost right next to him she finally spoke. She tried her best to imitate the accent of the whores she'd run into.  


  
"So, what's a pirate like you doin' in a place like this?"

  
  
Jack, who was still mumbling to himself about_ evil_ women who slap _innocent _men, jumped when someone spoke to him.  


  
"What's it to y--" he narrowed his eyes and then his tone become very fatherly, "_bloody_-- Lizzy, you cannot just go about disappearing. `specially not in this town. You wouldn't last an hour."  


  
Elizabeth, who had been in a joking mood just seconds ago, was now offended.

  
  
"Would so." okay, so that wasn't the most adult come back she could think of, lets try that again. "Its not as if you'd even care. You didn't even defend me to that .. that woman." she grimaced at the thought of Anamaria.

  
  
"And what, pray tell, would I `ave defended? Not my fight, and you two gettin' along is no matter to me. I've got enough women who want to do violence against me without earning two more."

  
  
"Because, Jack." She faltered, trying to think up a suitable defense. Honestly was the best policy, however, so she dove into the truth. "Everything I truly know about piracy I learned from you, the books are all very vague and leave me with nothing but words and definitions. You gave it all a face and a spirit last summer. Up until then pirates were just things to study. I barely even saw them as human, just some fantastic creatures who lived everything I couldn't. And so if I'm wrong then that means_ you're_ wrong too."

  
  
It had, after all, been Jack who had put into words the freedom of piracy.

  
  
Jack sighed, for once in his entire life he was almost at a loss for words. Elizabeth had been the first and only person to truly share her feelings with him. And she wasn't just sharing her feelings, she was making him into someone .. _special_. Someone that was worth something, someone good. So naturally he had to keep his piratey cool and play it off.

  
  
"Is that so? That's .. _very_ nice." he tried to sound uninterested, and turned to walk away, waiting for her to follow.

  
  
"Jack Sparrow do not walk away from me." her tone had gotten more demanding that he remembered, he stopped and turned, she continued.  


  
"Do not pretend that you don't care. I know you do."

  
  
"And how?" he sounded more serious than she'd ever heard, he was no longer this goofy and loveable character, they were having an actual conversation. This had only happened one other time, though there had been a lot of rum involved. "How do you know so much about me? From what you've read in your books? The_ infamous Captain Jack Sparrow_. Tell me what you think you know."

  
  
"No," she stopped and her next words came out without any planning, "the books say that you're a heartless ruffian who respects no one and steals from everyone he meets. The books say that you're nothing but a _filthy pirate_."

  
  
He stood and looked at her for a moment, taking that in, she could have sworn he looked _hurt._ Which again, was something she'd only seen once. When his crew had abandoned him. She stepped forward.

  
  
"But do you know what I say, Jack?" he shrugged, "I say that you have saved my life not one, but three times. I say that I spent the night with you on an island you did not once force yourself on me. I say that you risked your life to save Will in that cave even after you'd already made a deal with Barbossa to get the Pearl back. I say that no '_filthy pirate_' would ever do that."

  
  
"Aye," he whispered, "but you saved me too, luv. You and Will both."

  
  
She smiled.

  
  
"That's what friends do Jack."

  
  
"Am I your friend?"  


  
"One of the best I've ever had. But I've got to know.."

  
  
"What is it?"  


  
"Is Anamaria right? Am I fool to think that all pirates are driven by freedom?"

  
  
"Come with me." 


	9. spoils of war

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

09 spoils of war

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****************************************************************************************************

He led her to a dock that overlooked the sea and all the ships, of questionable origin, that were docked in Tortuga. Walking out the very end of the pier the pirate sat down, feet dangling over the edge. Elizabeth, who was still very unsure of what to do, settled down next to him.

  
  
"What do you see?"

  
  
He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

  
  
"Water. Lots of water." her tone was sarcastic, like she didn't know what direction he was taking.

  
  
"Aye. And what, _by definition_, is piracy?"

  
  
"An act of robbery on the high seas."

  
  
Sparrow nodded as if he'd made some sort of point. She continued to stare at him.

  
  
"I'm not following you, Jack."

  
  
"Piracy is an act of robbery committed on the high seas, is it not?"

  
  
"Yes, that's what I've just said."

  
  
"And is that all it is?"

  
  
"No."

  
  
"So then it stands to reason, that both you and Anamaria are correct. There are cruel, demented, vicious pirates out there. You met one of the best examples of that sort. And there are those who simply wish the live freely and take from the wealthy what they've been cheated out of. Or those who crave adventure and have a great deal of trouble acceptin' anyone's rules to their own, savvy? You have to look deeper than appearances, young missy."

  
  
Elizabeth had always had trouble accepting rules, though after many years of being corrected she learned to just go along with whatever her father told her to do. It was far to much trouble to defy him. Especially when she would have had no place to go, should she decide to leave. But that was all past now.  


  
"So what about what you told me on the island? About your ship being your freedom?"

  
  
"Aye, it is. The only freedom I've ever known."

  
  
"Then why didn't you correct Anamaria?"

  
  
"What good would it have done? If she were honest with herself she knows it just as I do -- s'far easier to remain untouched if you don't feel passion for anything. So I suppose that's the path she chooses. Tellin' her otherwise would lead to no good at all." He rubbed his cheek and remembered Giselle. "You're a good girl, Elizabeth, you don't go about slapping poor defenseless people. Don't ever change," patting her lightly on the back he rose," Now if you'll come with me, I seem to be requiring quite a lot of rum."

  
  
She stood and followed him back down the dock and into town. This time she made it a point to note specific landmarks so that it would be easier to find her way around next time she wandered off. Jack seemed perfectly at home here, not like in Port Royal where he stuck out. In fact, he was one of the most sober and normal looking people there. That was the first sign to Elizabeth that her world was askew.

  
  
Entering the same tavern as she'd left she noticed that Anamaria was no longer sitting at the table. Jack figured she'd probably gotten tired of waiting and gone to find the rest of the crew. It was just as well, maybe then there wouldn't be any more bickering. Finding another table, as the old one was now occupied, the two sat down and Jack ordered more rum. Even though Anamaria was not her favorite person at the moment, Elizabeth still felt the intense need to fit in amongst the crew of the Pearl, so she'd have to do something to earn the woman's respect, she decided.  


  
As the Captain drank his rum he appeared to be looking at something, she followed his gaze and looked over her shoulder to see an unoccupied purse sitting on an empty table. He probably meant to take it - petty thievery was not beneath Jack Sparrow.  


  
"Why don't you take it?" He asked her, "It'll be your first conquest."  


  
"I couldn't, I mean its not mi--" It seemed very obvious by the look he was giving her that he didn't care about her ethics, she sighed. "Fine. What am I supposed to do?"

  
  
"You're supposed to take it, pet." As if it was obvious, "just lean back and take it."

  
  
Before she could open her mouth in protest again, she thought the better of it and did just what he said. Her next move was ohso cliche, the fake yawn. Spreading her arms and leaning back in her chair so that it stood on two legs, she 'subtlety' reached for the purse. Unfortunately for Elizabeth the floor on which her chair sat was slippery where some drunk had spilt rum. Before she knew what was happened she'd leaned back too far and the chair slipped, falling and throwing her from it. The word 'mortified' didn't even begin to cover it. Jack moved forward in his chair so that he could see her. He'd looked around to see if anyone noticed, namely the owner of the soon-to-be-stolen purse, but everyone seemed distracted. They were safe.  


  
"Not quite what I had in mind,"

  
  
Elizabeth rose to her feet and picked up the chair, sitting it upright again. At the moment she just wanted to disappear, she was sure Jack was laughing at her. On the inside, since the man was far too interested in his rum at the moment to poke fun at her. But when she'd stood and used the table on which his prize rested to steady herself, she'd placed her hand over the pouch and taken it with her.  


  
"But it'll do." she smirked and slid her conquest in Jack's direction. If it weren't for the ache in her back, she might have been proud of herself.

  
  
One hand still holding the tankard of rum to his lips, the other one was placed over the purse, he shook the bag and seemed to know just by the sound how much money was inside. Sliding it back over to Elizabeth he sat aside his drank and smiled.  


  
"You keep it, spoils of war. Very well done. Why don't you open it up and see what you've won?"

  
  
Pulling the drawstrings that kept the pouch closed she dumped its contents out onto the table. There was quite a lot of money, nothing to write home about, but Jack had said it would buy them more rum, which was all that seemed to matter to him. But something else caught her eye. At first she thought she was imagining things, maybe it was the way the light hit the gold coin -- but as she examined the all too familiar skull smiling up at her, she knew it was real. Her gaze met Jack's, the expression on his face was one of intense worry, he placed a hand on his pistol and began surveying the tavern.

  
  
"I think its safe to say we've a bit of a problem. Wouldn't you?"

  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I should say so." 


	10. against the alley wall

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

10 against the alley wall

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Don't read too much into this chapter. Take it at face value. Jack and Elizabeth are in a strange situation and he is doing the only thing he knows to calm her down. _Also _because of the use of the word '_panicking_' a lot of people are getting the semi BtVS reference. But, guys, _Johnny fans_, did none of you notice that importance of a almost forced kiss against an alley wall? One of the _best_ scenes in **From Hell**. Yes indeedy.

****************************************************************************************************

One more look around the tavern and Jack gathered up the purse and started moving towards the door. Elizabeth followed, almost by habit looking over her shoulder to see if she saw anyone familiar. There was no one. As soon as the two reached the door there was a commotion behind them, and something that sounded oddly like a monkey, the voice of one of the barmaids called out.

  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir! The little thing just went mad!"  


  
Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she saw the object of the wench's statement, Jack, the monkey, pounced on the table where the gold had been, screeching and pointing at the pair. Jack, the pirate, placed a tight grip on Elizabeth's arm pulled her through the door.

  
  
"Run." it was one word, but the emphasis he put on it was clear.

  
  
Before she could process what had just happened Sparrow had taken off, dragging her along with him. Weaving through fights and drunks he wandered down the streets of Tortuga, looking for a suitable place to regroup. One such place was found in an alley that happened to be unoccupied. Releasing her arm, Jack looked around to make sure they hadn't been followed. Elizabeth, on the other hand, leaned against the alley wall catching her breath.

  
  
So many thoughts racing through her mind at once, Elizabeth placed a hand over her heart, which was also racing, still trying to regain her composure. 24 hours ago she had been in Port Royal living her terribly dull life and dreaming of adventure on the high seas, now, she was in a dark alley, with Jack, with cursed gold - again. After trying to form a sentence, unsuccessfully, a few times, she succeeded.

  
  
"Did that really just happen?"

  
  
"It did." Jack was now leaning against the other wall.

  
  
"And that is really a piece of the cursed treasure?"

  
  
"It is." his tone was calm, and that almost bothered her. Why wasn't he more upset?

  
  
"And our plan is --" she stopped, leaving it for him to finish.

  
  
"Our plan, pet, is to stay here until such time as it is safe to not be here anymore, savvy?"

  
  
"So in other words our plan is hiding."

  
  
"You're a quick study."  


  
Growing more and more frustrated she propelled herself from the wall and began to walk in the opposite direction, towards the open street. With an irritated sigh followed her and pulled her back from view.  


  
"And where do you think you're goin', miss?"

  
  
"I don't know." She stopped and turned, having not really thought her grand exit through. "But we cannot just stay here. We have to find out what's going on."  


  
"We've found a piece of cursed gold that was supposedly lost when I killed that traitorous bastard, Barbossa. His little devil of a pet monkey is here, and I don't have to be a very learned man to know that little monkeys don't sail ships. So then that would mean that someone has returned to the island, or that some of the _Pearl_'s old crew escaped the fine justice system of Port Royal. Either way. Monkey here. Gold here. _Us gone._ Are you with me so far?"  


  
"Yes, I know that. So what are we going to do about it?"

  
  
He stopped, shaking his head.

  
  
"You're a pretty lass, but your memory needs work." she stared at him, obviously not getting his statement. "I've told you already. We are going to stay `ere and not do anything stupid."  


  
"How can you remain so perfectly calm about this, Jack? Do you remember last summer at all? If it is some of Barbossa's crew then don't you think that they'll be coming after you in some way or another?"

  
  
"We'll deal with that when the time comes. At the _opportune moment_." he shrugged.

  
  
"The opportune moment? When's that going to be? When they've captured your ship and crew and us, and oh god, Will could already be on his way. What if they've already gotten to him? It could already be too late, he, or Anamaria or Gibbs or Cotton, all of them they could already be dead or captured and we wouldn't even kno---"

  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Jack had placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back against the alley wall. Closing the gap between them he hovered just a few inches from her face.  


  
"What are you doing?" Even when she felt his rum tainted breath on her face, she wasn't sure what to do or feel.  


  
"_Panicking._"  


  
And then he kissed her. Her eyes went wide at first but she made no attempt to push him away. Hovering somewhere between slapping and giving in she finally closed her eyes and waited for him to stop. Two different voices screaming in her head, one of Will, and the other that was completely lost in the moment. When he moved away, she covered her mouth and stared for a moment.

  
  
Jack had only meant it to calm her. He'd seen it work before and thought maybe it was the best course of action. The look on her face would neither confirm or deny his theory. He wasn't sure what she was thinking at all. Maybe it was the rum he had in him, or the way the moonlight hit her face. But it'd seemed like a good idea at the time.

  
  
Before either of them had a chance to react the little bit of light in the alley was covered in the shadow of a newcomer, and a voice neither of them wanted to hear spoke.

  
  
"`Allo poppet." 


	11. captured

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

11 captured

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****************************************************************************************************

"My god, son, I thought it was actually someone of importance sneakin' about in the shadows. I was all prepared to fear you. Don't do that."

  
  
As Pintel, one of the Pearl's old crew, stepped into the alley, Elizabeth stared at Jack in shock still of the kiss and his taunting their stalker. The man stepped closer to them with a scowl on his face and a hand on his pistol. As he stepped into the moonlight, now uncursed and such, the scowl turned into a wicked smile. Another voice invaded the alley, one slightly more intimidating than the first.

  
  
"Wrong again little Captain."

  
  
Bo'sun. The dark skinned man came from the opposite direction, and clamped a hand over Jack's shoulder, holding him in place. Inching as far away as he could without being released, Jack whispered to Elizabeth.  


  
"I'm going to have to write a strongly worded letter to the Port Royal jail about all of this. How the bloody `ell did they get out?"

  
  
"You can write?" a glare was shot in her direction, "I mean, I don't know how they got out. Why don't you ask the nice gentlemen with guns, I'm sure they are just holding us for conversation anyway."

  
  
"You two are coming with us."

  
  
Before the bickering could began Pintel moved to take hold of Elizabeth. Any chance they had for escape was now gone. Without another word the two pirates began to lead their hostages away, through alleys and down busy streets. No one stopped to take note that two people were being kidnapped, no one would have cared. So neither Jack nor Elizabeth made a move to call for help, they only followed along. The four stopped in front of what could be called an inn. A run down building that rented out rooms, Elizabeth was quite sure she knew exactly what went on in the majority of those rooms.

  
  
Bo'sun wordlessly passed a few coins to the keeper and the man nodded. After making their way up a few flights of stairs they entered a room. There was a single mattress on the floor, and sheets filled with holes covered the windows. All manner of ungodly noises were coming from the surrounding rooms. The two were thrown onto the bed and surrounded. It appeared that all of Barbossa's crew that had survived the fight aboard the Dauntless had escaped and returned to Tortuga. They were all wearing scowls as they looked over their prey, but no one said a word - until Jack's curiosity got the better of him.

  
  
"Wheres your friend with the wooden eye?" His question as directed at Pintel. "Thought you two were damn'd near inseparable."

  
  
The man's scowl turned into a crooked smile and he stepped forward to explain.

  
  
"Ragetti's out and about with a few other men. All returned to Port Royal to pick up the missin' guest for our happy little reunion," a short gasp escaped Elizabeth as his attention turned to her, "but don't you worry your pretty little head none, poppet, he'll get here it one piece - mostly."

  
  
Her eyes now brimming with tears she began to imagine, all the things they could be doing to Will. Clenching both her fists and teeth she begged herself not to cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Bo'sun growled and gave a small nod which caused all the men to turn and start out the door, except Pintel, who still stood in place, continuing his explanation.

  
  
"Now while you two sit up `ere and fret over what terrible things are about to befall ye, were goin' ta go and stir up some enjoyment. You'd be amazed at how much more pleasurable life is after bein' cursed for ten years. But don't even bother with escape plans, mate. You see, the keeper of this fine establishment was good friends with Cap'n Barbossa, God rest `im, before his untimely death by your unsteady hand." Pausing, he attempted to imitate said 'unsteady hand', "So he'll not be allowing either of ye ta leave."

  
  
Jack raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak, clearly indignant about the poor impersonation, but instead he remained silent. Pintel then turned to leave. He was followed by Bo'sun, who glared for a moment before growling and slamming the door, which caused Elizabeth to jump. Once they were alone in the room Jack stood and began pacing.

  
  
"Did you see that?! Bleedin' idiot thinks he did a right good job of impersonatin' me!"

  
  
"Yes. I saw. It was appalling." Her tone was devoid of any emotion, which either implied that she was being sarcastic, or was deep in thought. Or both.

  
  
Jack continued pacing; his rambling still had nothing to do with their predicament or escape.

  
  
"S'not me that moves funny. Its everyone else, all stiff like."

  
  
"Mhm."  


  
"Stupid git is just jealous."

  
  
"Obviously."

  
  
She began to get irritated by his ranting and his annoying calmness, despite the situation. After trying unsuccessfully to think of a tactful, ladylike way to talk with him, she resorted to blurting out what was on her mind.  


  
"Jack. You kissed me."

  
  
He stopped pacing and spun around to look at her a moment before shrugging.

  
  
"Noticed that did ya? Looks like I haven't lost my touch after all."

  
  
"Why did you do it?"

  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time. But if you're goin' to be doin' me any kinda violence could you get on with it? I'd like the pain ta heal before the bastards return and cause more."

  
  
She paused, she idea of slapping him really did sound appealing. Though she knew it wouldn't do any good - Jack was like a child in that respect, she would have had to 'punish' him as soon as he'd done whatever needed punishing, or else he'd grow confused and not remember the lesson. Probably all the years of sun bathing and rum drinking, or maybe he'd always been that way. She really had no way of knowing.

  
  
"I'm not going to hit you." her tone was calm and his expression lightened some.

  
  
He sat down beside her on the mattress, looking forward.

  
  
"See, always knew you were a good lass -" she began to speak again.

  
  
"- however, I will say that I'm glad of Will's absence. If he'd of been here to catch you, Barbossa's crew would have been the least of your troubles.."

  
  
Jack turned to face her and laughed slightly, giving a dismissive wave of his hand.

  
  
"Young Mr. Turner and I have crossed blades before, pet. I won."

  
  
She too laughed and then took on a faux tone of seriousness.

  
  
"You've not seen '_Young Mr. Turner_' in a fit of rage."  


  
"I could put the whelp over me knee and give him a good spanking, if he needed it, lass. We've quite a bit of an age difference, I'm sure you're aware."  


  
She stifled a laugh. The imagine of Will over Jack's knee was one that was either hilarious - or one that would haunt her dreams for all eternity. As far as the age difference, she'd never thought of it.

  
  
She made it a point then to study Jack's features, deciding that whatever his age, he had a timeless sort of beauty. His face only weathered by wind and rain, his hair still all remained black, and he moved just as well as she did, if not better. Since Elizabeth hadn't thought up a suitable reply for his last horrifying salute to imagery, they sat in silence. Both smiling, neither talking.  


  
As was usual in these situations, it was the Captain who spoke first.

  
  
"You'll not be telling him then?"

  
  
"No. I won't. Whatever your reasons, I'm almost certain they weren't dishonorable."

  
  
"I'm a pirate, luv. My reasons are _always_ dishonorable."  


  
"You keep telling yourself that, Jack Sparrow. Maybe one day we'll both believe it."

  
  
"Ah, yes. But I believe that's because you're absolutely smitten with me."

  
  
She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment. He had only meant that in the way that he usually did. Jack was perfectly aware that women found him attractive, perhaps knowing that was not to his benefit, either way, he liked to joke about it.

  
  
However, it made Elizabeth stop and think. Was she smitten by Jack? Perhaps she was. His very presence threw her world into a state of chaos - and she couldn't be more grateful. But her heart was with Will. She could see herself spending eternity with no one but Will. Though the situation, and her silent reflection on the kiss, made her wonder what it would be like to love Captain Jack Sparrow. It would no doubt be an adventure, in more ways than one. She decided, silently, that she did love the man, but she was not in love with him. She would mourn his death, save his life, and do anything in the world to help him - but, that was the love of a friend.

  
  
Though the world of mystery hiding behind lines of kohl caused her to catch her breath at times, the times when she would inwardly admit to herself just how attractive Jack was.  


  
"Jack, you believe everyone is smitten with you."

  
  
"And who could blame them?"  


  
"No one I can think of." she was only half-serious. Petting his ego, and silently reflecting.

  
  
She yawned and leaned into him, much as she had done on the island, it had been a long day. He gave a sigh of contentment and rested his head atop hers, beads dangling in front of her face.

  
  
"So here we are again. It must be terrible for you to be trapped here, Elizabeth."

  
  
"Oh yes. But I can think of no better company."

  
  
"Are you sure you've had enough rum to allow that sort of talk?"

  
  
Closing her eyes she began to drift off into sleep, their captors would most likely not return until morning, hungover and sick.

  
  
"Perhaps." 

****


	12. welcome back will

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

12 welcome back will

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: As promised, the return of the whelp. Many, many thanks to all my reviewers so far!

****************************************************************************************************

Morning in Tortuga was not nearly as exciting or loud as the evening. Mainly because all the pirates who had been out drinking and whoring the night before were now either very sick or very tired. Sun poured through the 'curtains' that covered the windows of their cell and shone on Elizabeth's face, causing her to wake.  


  
She was still more or less in the same position she'd fell asleep in, except of course, that she was now lying down, though still on Jack's shoulder. The previous night he had wanted to move her once his arm started to tingle, but she'd looked so content he didn't have the heart to wake her.

  
  
But now it was she who was awake, while he slept.

  
  
Propping herself up on her elbow she watched the pirate sleeping, he appeared strangely innocent. After a few minutes, somewhere he must have sensed someone staring, and stirred. Opening his eyes, the kohl that lined them now smudged, he sat up and looked around, apparently annoyed that their capture hadn't been a dream. Elizabeth moved back, so that she wouldn't crowd him, and he too propped himself up.  


  
"It is good to wake up and find that you aren't up to no good."

  
  
She smiled at the memory.

  
  
"Somehow, I don't think burning rum would help us out of this one."

  
  
"And it's a good thing too. Because I don't see any lyin' around `ere."

  
  
The lack of rum seemingly being the only thing Jack could find wrong with the situation. He rose and began to pace around the room, it seemed to calm him, or possibly it was something to help him think. The Captain appeared to be having a conversation with himself; hands waving every so often as if he'd made some sort of point. Elizabeth just watched him from her position on the edge of the bed, still trying very hard not to laugh.

  
  
Finally stopping at the window, Jack moved back the cloth covering it and let more let stream in, both had to adjust to the new light. Squinting, he looked out the window and down to the street, tapping the glass he pointed below.  


  
"Looks like we're going to have company soon."

  
  
She guessed he saw their kidnappers returning. She shrugged and asked hopefully, "Do you think if we pretend that we're not yet awake they'll leave us alone?"

  
  
She could have sworn she saw him begin to laugh, but then he simply shook his head.  


  
"Unlikely."

  
  
"Ah well, it was worth asking, right?"

  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer as the door was thrown open and their captors entered. A great deal of them appeared to be annoyed by the light, one walked over to the window and pulled the curtain closed, grumbling about the damned sun. They'd no doubt been drinking all night, and therefore they probably weren't in the mood for taunting, torture, or vengeance, but the pessimistic side of both Jack and Elizabeth doubted it. Pintel stepped forward, now accompanied by Ragetti - his presence only meant one thing to Elizabeth.

  
  
"We've brought you a present, Miss."

  
  
The one eyed man began to laugh, but his friend elbowed him in the ribs lightly and he fell silent. Still smiling to himself. The sea of pirates parted and there, held by Bo'sun, was a very worn and wounded looking Will Turner.  


  
He was suddenly released and thrown to the floor, Elizabeth made a quick movement from the bed to catch him, his head now resting on her shoulder, he looked at her as she tried to lift him and smiled weakly - it was clear he'd been beaten. She glanced over at Jack in a silent plea for help, but he had started over to his friend almost as immediately as Elizabeth. The two struggled to lift Will to his feet and lead him over to the bed, where he'd slumped over onto his fiancée. She shot the remains of Barbossa's crew a glare; her upbringing kept her from saying the words that were swirling in her mind. Pintel, hand still on his pistol as if he was expecting an escape attempt, chuckled.

  
  
"Well I suppose we'll give you all time ta catch up, while we sleep off the night. But don't none of ye worry, we've got good games for everyone."

  
  
Once again turned to leave, the rest of his crew in tow, and slammed the door. As soon as they were alone again Elizabeth kneeled in front of Will, placing her hands on his knees she looked up at him and attempted to get him to look back.  


  
"Will? Can you hear me?"

  
  
She was certain he could, he was conscious, but the lack of response she'd gotten worried her. There was at least one very obvious gash on his head that she noticed, probably the way they'd gotten him there without a fight. But by the way he was moving she was sure there was more beneath his clothes, which were in tatters. His upper half swayed a bit and he nodded.

  
  
"Elizabeth -" was all he managed before he began coughing.

  
  
"Shh, shh, its alright, don't try to speak now. Just rest."  


  
Before Will could lye down Jack protested.

  
  
"I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you, mate."

  
  
Elizabeth looked in the pirate's direction, a questioning look on her face, and he continued.

  
  
"Obviously the lad's had a sharp blow to the head. Don't let him sleep or he may not wake again. Seen it before, I have, too many times."

  
  
Will gave a strange laugh before beginning to cough again, his eyes rolling back in his head as if he were going to pass out. Elizabeth made a move to slap him lightly a few times. Jack nodded in approval –  


  
"Just keep `im talkin', luv."

  
  
She gave a small nod and quickly began to keep Will interested in conversation.

  
  
"Will. Will? Tell me what happened? Can you do that?"

  
  
The blacksmith took a few deep breaths and attempted to steady himself before speaking.

  
  
"I had found a replacement, a young man who'd just made the crossing from England, and I was trying to barter passage onto one of the ships coming this way." He paused for a minute, saying even that much had been tiring, "But before I could, they," all present understood 'they' to mean Ragetti and the others, "came to the room I'd rented until my ship sailed. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many, and I was caught off guard."  


  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed, she knew that since Will had already found a replacement no one would think it was odd that the two had left. No one would come looking for them.

  
  
"And then what happened? Do you know what their plans are?"

  
  
He nodded and began his tale again.

  
  
"When I was on their ship I overheard some things. They beat me every day, trying to get me to tell them where you were. They apparently searched your house, but you had already gone. The beatings got worse, as did their attempts at starving me to death - but in the end they decided to worry about you later and come to Torutga to capture Jack."  


  
It was her fault. At least in her mind it was, had he just of told them where she was, he wouldn't be in this state. But he was fiercely loyal. Her eyes brimming with tears, for both fear and gratitude, she urged him to go on.  
  
"They're going to bring Barbossa back." He said plainly. Jack and Elizabeth both looked at him confused, and he began to explain, "from what I know, they went to see a man who was heavily into the dark arts. They were told that if they got all involved in the death of their Captain, that they could bring him back."

  
  
"All involved meaning - all of us?" Elizabeth questioned.  


  
"Meaning, mainly me." Jack said solemnly.  


  
"They don't care that it was you who pulled the trigger. They blame all three of us. We all took part in the events of last summer." Will placed a hand over Elizabeth's, squeezing it reassuringly. "And now, with all of us here." He hesitated, "they're going to raise the dead." 


	13. author's note & reply

**__**

Author's Note

Don't worry, gentle readers, I'm still planning to update, but I'm having wicked bad writers block at the moment. And kinda gettin' a little bit discouraged about it. I've realized also that in this fic I'm trying to focus so much on dialogue and such that I've left out a lot of description. Usually I'm waay descriptive and into character thinking and stuff, and forget dialogue. So I'm gonna have to find a happy medium. All your ideas were good and some of them I've taken into consideration but I still need to think of ways to write them. ;\ Anywho, thanks for all your reviews, cos reviews = uber cool.

  
  
**Neldluva**: Lol, thanks for the suggestion, I type so quickly sometimes I just forget little things here and there. But I swear I'm fully literate. As for your review on my other fic, the french thing was only a play on Jack's line in the movie. American or not I'm always the first one to jump to the defense of Johnny's place of residence in conversation. Viva la France! ;D 

**__**


	14. a savage beating

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

14 a savage beating

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Finally an update! Today I just decided to write this chapter even if it doesn't end up being the perfection I want .. even if it sucks. SO here it is. Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, its really encouraging and such, especially during the times when I doubt my ability and literacy. One question though, to anyone who knows, how do you make the story go all the way across the page? Mine is all .. to the left .. and it looks weird. Ahem, thanks in advance, and now on with the show!

******************************************************************************************

A few hours later the battered and beaten William Turner finally slept. It was finally decided that maybe he wasn't so much concussed, as exhausted, and so his napping was allowed. Elizabeth still kept a close eye on him though, checking every so often to make sure he was still breathing. What she didn't notice though, is that Jack was checking too. Of course he'd never let on that he was concerned about anyone but himself - it wasn't his way. Since the poor excuse for a bed was occupied, Jack and Elizabeth were presently sitting on the floor, both leaning against the mattress.

  
  
"Jack, what are we going to do?"

  
  
Her whispered question came out more panicked than she'd hoped.

  
  
"I don't know."

  
  
Sparrow meant it, he sounded unsure, and for him, that was new. His uncertainty frightened Elizabeth, as did the bruises that graced the body of her fiancée. They were in a bad spot, perhaps even worse than the previous summer. At least, she admitted to herself, they were all together. Fingers running through her hair, which now fell at her shoulders, she sighed. Rising to her feet she stood hovering over a sleeping Will, a hand was placed on his forehead to check for fever. There was no reason that he should have a fever, but she was an overprotective young lover with no medical knowledge at all, so she thought it best to check.

  
  
"He's fine, luv, just sit."

  
  
Elizabeth flinched slightly as he added his usual pet name, it seemed to have a different meaning since he'd kissed her. And though she hadn't hated him for it, or even felt guilty, Will's presence changed that. Closing her eyes and saying another silent prayer she withdrew her hand and returned to her spot on the floor. Had she been unfaithful? Should she of even gone with Jack without Will? All these thoughts plagued her now, and she couldn't help but blame herself for the condition Turner was in. After all, he probably would not have been beaten so severely if he had of given up her location.  


  
But he didn't. He was her William, and he was far to loyal to do that. Even in the face of injury and death. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes again, and this time, Jack noticed.  


  
"It's not your fault." He hesitated for a moment, he was no good at comforting women, "Nothin' you could have done."

  
  
She shook her head, still not entirely convinced. "You don't know that." Her voice was shaky. "If I had of been with him when they came to claim us - they wouldn't have to beat my whereabouts out of him."  


  
Eyes widening, she stared at one spot on the floor, allowing the air to dry her tears before they fell. Jack, who felt as if she were blaming him for inviting her, became defensive.  


  
"Excuse me, missy, but I was only doin' you a favor. Didn't have to accept the invite."  


  
She would have normally corrected his assumptions and eased his mind about where she was placing blame, but something in his voice annoyed her.  


  
"And you didn't have to be so damned intriguing." Having not meant for that to come out the way it did, she planned her next words carefully, "You come back into our mundane lives with tales of how wonderful yours is, what did you expect me to do? Stay home and learn to knit?"

  
  
Judging by the indignant look on Jack's face, that hadn't come out right either. But before she could withdraw her insult, he'd already stood. His anger was not comical, as it usually was, it was real. But there was something else present there, that she couldn't quite name. Without even dignifying her with an answer, the pirate grabbed the door knob and exited the room.  


  
She opened her mouth to call out to him, to remind him that they were trapped there and wouldn't get past the front door, or maybe to apologize. But he was gone, and since they'd not be allowed to leave, he'd no doubt be back soon. Rising to her feet again she took a seat beside Will, placing her hand lovingly on his cheek, he stirred. Smiling at Elizabeth and yawning, he slowly sat up.

  
  
"Welcome back." She returned his smile, her hand resting on his face.

  
  
He placed a hand over hers and stared at her for a moment before speaking, seemingly grateful that she was there. That they were together. Glancing around the room his face changed into confusion.  


  
"Where's Jack?"

  
  
She let out a heavy sigh to show her irritation at that name, he was, after all, acting like a child in her opinion. Taking her hand back she placed in her lap and shrugged, not wanting to go into much detail.

  
  
"I think he got bored with staying with us lubbers." She forced a small laugh, "You know Jack."

  
  
Before Will could answer there was a loud crash outside the room, and then the door was thrown open. Jack came flying through the opening and finally landed on the floor just below the window. It was only a split second later that Elizabeth realized the speed at which he'd reentered was because he'd been pushed. Bo'sun followed, Pintel and Ragetti close behind, none of them stopped to speak to Elizabeth and Will, but made their way to Jack instead. Jack was still on the floor, it all happened so fast that he hadn't yet had the chance to get to his feet again.

  
  
"Tryin' to escape, eh?" Pintel sneered before nodding to his mates, "Teach `im a lesson, boys."

  
  
Within seconds Sparrow was surrounded, he seemed so much smaller in that position. At first Elizabeth wondered what was about to happen, but she didn't have to wait long before discovering just what lesson was going to be taught. The first kick came almost instantly, and it was one so hard that it caused her to flinch. Then more, one after the other, all assaulting the Captain in their own way. Her mind momentarily forgetting that the crew wouldn't kill any of them until they'd served their purpose, Elizabeth shouted.  


  
"Stop it!" She yelled until her throat was raw, in an attempt to make her voice heard over all the others in the room.  


  
Will too tried to hop into action, but it was no use. Judging by the way he was holding his side, Elizabeth guessed he'd been attacked in the same manner, and probably had some broken ribs. Rushing from her position on the bed she shielded her head and began to push all the pirates away, but she was cast aside like a rag doll. In her mind she was doing now all that she would have done had she been present for Will's torture, she had to prove she wasn't useless. From her new spot on the floor where she'd landed she watched in horror as the beating continued. Finally Bo'sun bellowed.  


  
"Enough!"  


  
The shouting subsided and the crowed parted. A gasp was heard and Elizabeth's eyes once again filled with tears when she saw Jack. He had not moved or attempted to fight back, his arms were thrown up in defense, to cover his head. Without hesitation she knelt beside him and spoke softly, praying he'd answer.  


  
"Jack?"

  
  
He lowered his arms slowly, though his eyes were still hidden by hair and beads. Boldly, Elizabeth reached down to push an elf-lock out of the way, so that she could look at his face. Coughing, which seemed to cause him a lot of pain, Jack offered her one of his charismatic grins. Though, it was now a pathetic sight that caused one of the tears she was holding back to fall.

  
  
"Still think my life is wonderful, luv?"

  
  
The name didn't make her flinch this time, it only made her want to kill each and every one of the men who'd participated in this savagery. She made a move to lift him, but could not, and there was no one to help her.

  
  
After he'd grown bored of watching the scene Pintel took a step forward and spoke, more to his fellow crewmates than their captives. His face contorted into a wicked smile that Elizabeth would never forget.  


  
"Time to get down to business." 


	15. en route

****

One More Taste of Freedom

__

15 en route

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Wowee, I'm back again. I am seriously lovin' the JE thing. It makes me all giggly to write / read. I didn't even MEAN to write it, and then it just happened - with the poking and prodding of some friends who shall remain nameless. Plus I've always been a JE shipper, I just didn't think I could write them, but its gettin' good feedback. So what do you guys think? Go for it? - shrugs - I'm enjoying writing the interaction and obvious chemistry even if it isn't full blown coupledom. To those who are part of the BtVS fandom, I also sometimes see them as kinda a Spike / Dawn. So I don't know. My only worry with noncanon pairings ( even though this one seems to be hella popular and ENTIRELY likely ) is that I am always worried about makin' people OOC. So as long as I'm not making that mistake then I'm fine, I guess. And I don't think she would just say 'Will, screw you. Bye.' So what's to be done without turnin' it into a threesome ( and I don't see Jack or Will being anything but straight, personally, but if that's your thing .. ) or killing the whelp? Which I'm sure I'll get bitched at for. Blah, okay, I'm done ranting.  
  
**morph**: God, I know! I was gettin' all sniffly writing it. But it just said 'writeee mee' for some reason. Maybe cos in my head I was thinking how I'd be murdering me some pirates if they did that to Jack. Can't even put into words how awesome he is - the dopey grin on my face in the last five of the movie is only partially cos he's gorgeous & Johnny rocks to insane levels - truth be told, I'm just damn -proud- of the guy. Gettin' his boat back, screwin' the system, ect, ect. So yah, poor Jack. He shall be avenged! Eventually. x.X;  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!

******************************************************************************************

  


Hovering over the wounded pirate, Elizabeth appeared almost motherly, her position was one that was defensive. Having tried unsuccessfully to move him over to the bed, where she could access the damage done, her plan of action had become to at least shield him from a repeat performance. From his spot against the wall, Will strained so that he could see what was going on, questioning the wellbeing of his friend now and then. Though mostly he sat in silence, not wanting to provoke another attack on anyone. Elizabeth was quietly seething, first Will, now Jack - these bastards were going to pay. Pintel's statement had not been unheard, and all three held captive knew exactly what sort of business they were going to be getting down to.

  
  
With a nod from their elected leader the crew assembled in the room removed Elizabeth from the floor, much to her dismay, and then attempted to do the same to Jack and Will.

  
  
"On yer feet, lad." Ragetti laughed, taking hold of Will's arm and pulling him from the bed.

  
  
With the rest he had gotten, and the passing of time, Will was now able to stand on his own. Which was something at least, Elizabeth thought, watching him to make sure he wouldn't stumble. He was still of course not in top condition, but he was extremely less likely to pass out at any moment. Jack on the other hand was a completely different story. But, with the 'help' of a few men, he was already on his feet. The advantage here being that, unlike Will, he'd only been beaten once, and he was using the wall as means of support.  


  
Jack's shirt was torn in a few places, adding to his already tattered appearance, but there was no blood to be seen. Elizabeth guessed that, like Will, he'd have a few cracked ribs, and eventually, one hell of a black eye.  


  
His broken appearance made her want to cry even more, but tears would come for all three of them later. It is one thing to see a man battered and bruised, but it is another thing entirely when that man is someone like Jack Sparrow. Someone who was completely in love with life and had a charm and light that followed him - it was almost ironic to see him in such a condition. Painfully ironic, she realized, as the gravity of their situation settled in.

  
  
Her gaze darted back and forth between both of her companions, and she stayed firmly planted in between them, so that she was at equal distance at all times, should either of them need her. But, their kidnappers were making it painfully clear that they were all three expected to go somewhere now, and neither Jack nor Will was in the position to be making any sort of escape. So, if they were to 'get down to business' now, they'd most definitely end up dead.

  
  
"Can't you see they're both hurt?" Elizabeth glared at Ragetti, trying her best to stall.

  
  
Everyone needed to recover, and think up a suitable means of escape, and then all would not be lost. As it was now.

  
  
"Well," Pintel started, answering for his friend, "they don't have to be in healthy condition before they die. S'not just gonna be a prick of the finger, like last time, poppet."

  
  
Why did it always have to be blood sacrifice?

  
  
'_Because, Elizabeth_' the voice in her head answered, '_that is the way of your world. Nothing goes right. You even managed to screw up a perfectly good fairy tale because you were simply bored. Now look at you, weeping over a pirate. What would your father say?_'

  
  
She outwardly shook her head, disagreeing with the unwanted thoughts, before the feel of someone pushing her caused her to snap back to reality. She, Jack, and Will, were all being led out of the room at gun point. She had heard mumblings that they were being taken back to the ship, and the journey back to Isla de Muerta was about to begin. Casting one last disapproving glance at anyone who cared to notice, she pleaded again.  


  
"Can you at least supply me with means of patching them up on board?"

  
  
Though she was practically begging, there was also a hint of command in her voice, as if there would be consequences for not giving her what she wanted. Though, she didn't quite know what those consequences would be. Hopefully she was good at bluffing. For whatever reason Bo'sun, who was leading her out the door, stopped, and stared at her for a moment. As if thinking about her request he nodded shortly and gave a grunt of approval, before shoving her into the hall.  


  
As they passed the keeper of the inn again more coins were passed his way, as a thank you for holding prisoners. Elizabeth noticed the smile on the man's face and balled her tiny hands into fists, not only terrified, but livid.

  
  
No one on the streets of Tortuga stopped to help, or even take notice of them, and of course that was to be expected. Half the people there had probably committed kidnapping at one point or another, and murder to, so what was it to them? It was this knowledge that kept her from crying out for aid, though she did quietly scan the masses for any sign of any of the Pearl's crew. She half expected Jack to do the same, but instead he walked where he was directed, head down. Will was at her side, also not speaking, though by the way he was moving she gathered that, while he may not die, he certainly wasn't up for a fight. And it was a fight they needed, eventually.  


  
The three were led onto a ship that was significantly smaller than the _Pearl_. Because of the darkness, and her lack of caring, Elizabeth didn't notice the name of the vessel. The moon was largely hidden by clouds, but the small amount of light that it cast revealed a man sleeping in a chair on deck. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Pintel said nothing, only nodded to Bo'sun, who kicked the chair, throwing the man from it.

  
  
"Sleepin' on the job Twigg?" Behind his friend, Ragetti 'tsked' in disapproval.

  
  
"All of ye took too bloody long." The man rose to his feet, answering in his own defense. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Twigg focused on the three newcomers. "Well look what we `ave `ere." The grinned and then addressed Pintel, "So its time ta go, then?"

  
  
"Aye." He gave the short answer, and then began barking orders. Though he was certainly not the Captain. Actually, no one had been named Captain - all of Barbossa's crew was optimistic about their experimentation with the dark arts. If it worked, they would have their leader. So, those who had been of highest rank aboard the old_ Black Pearl _more or less took control. But no one took the title, they held onto a sick bit of loyalty.  


  
As the men on deck jumped into action for the departure from Tortuga, Jack, Elizabeth and Will were led below decks to the brig. All were thrown into a single cell, by Bo'sun, who as usual, was the muscle of the ship. The man turned to leave but Elizabeth grabbed his arm from between the cell bars, before he could raise his hand to slap her, she reminded him of their bargain.

  
  
"Bandages? Or something to wrap them?" He jerked his arm free, but still looked as if he may hit her for good measure. Will quickly took a position in front of her to prevent that from happening, and stared Bo'sun down. Though, with their height difference alone, he wasn't very intimidating. Deciding that any more violence against his captives was pointless, the pirate nodded and left.

  
  
Minutes later he reentered the room, rolls of gauze and bandages in hand. From the supplies he'd returned with, all present gathered that the ship used to be a Navy one. Though the country of origin was still uncertain. Opening the door to the cell, Bo'sun's large form shielded the exit from any attempt at escape, and he threw the gauze onto the ground. Waiting for the door to once again be closed, and the man to leave, Elizabeth gathered what she needed from the ground, and knelt next to Will.  


  
"No." he protested, pointing in Jack's direction. "I've survived this long, go and tend to Jack."

  
  
Before she could protest, and weary voice from the opposite corner did.

  
  
"Now, now William, don't you think your soon to be missus should fix you before me?"

  
  
Not wanting to get into a petty argument about who would be bandaged first, Elizabeth remained where she was. Slowly undoing Will's shirt, she pulled it away to reveal all manner of bruises. Running her hand lovingly over his chest in an attempt to be soothing she began to unroll some gauze. The girl really had no clue what she was doing, but she'd seen someone with cracked ribs be wrapped in such a manner before. Perhaps, she thought, it was to keep the bones in place. Will sat up so that she could wrap him properly, wincing at the movement, and contact. Once he was bandaged to her satisfaction she helped him put his shirt back on. Leaning against the wall he noticed the fear that was still present in her eyes and spoke soothingly.  


  
"We'll be fine, dear." A hand was placed on her face for reassurance. She'd become accustomed to the roughness of his hands, even grown to love it. But there was another who had hands that were equally weathered. A strategically placed cough from Jack's direction reminded her of her other patient. Kissing Will, on the lips, gently, for a brief second, she gathered what she needed and left him to sleep.  


  
As young Mr. Turner drifted into much needed sleep, Elizabeth settled down next to Jack.  


  
"Take off your shirt." She said quietly, hoping that he was capable of removing his own shirt. There was something about the prospect of undressing Jack with Will in the very same room that made her uncomfortable.

  
  
"Ms. Swann," he gasped," I'm not that kind of man.." Smiling seductively, or what have been seductively, if it weren't for his state, his shoulders rose and fell with a shrug. "Oh hell, I've changed me mind." Making a move to be free of his shirt, he grunted in pain and stopped.

  
  
Before he had a chance to request help, Elizabeth understood, and, removed Jack's shirt. Being careful not to hurt him as she did. Now it was his turn to be wrapped. As she doctored the offending area the pirate would protest once in awhile, muttering 'easy.. easy.. _OW_!' and things of that nature. The only means of seeing was a small lantern hanging just outside the cell, but even in the poor light, she was sure Jack was just being a big baby.

  
  
Once she could hear the heavy breathing of Will's slumber, Elizabeth decided to apologize for her previous outburst. Perhaps it had taken watching him be assaulted for her to realize how much she appreciated Jack. Well, no, she appreciated him before, but, the horror she'd felt as he was beaten, had caused her to think.

  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry."

  
  
"For what, pet?"

  
  
"For taking my frustrations out on you. It was wrong..."

  
  
Giving a wave of his hand, Jack smiled. "Think nothing of it." His tone was reassuring, but the memory of the look on his face still bothered her. It wasn't just anger, but the unnamable emotion haunted her. He'd done nothing but watch out for her, and do what he thought would make her happy, and she'd repaid him by acting like a spoiled rich girl.  


  
"Alright." Her voice sounded more sure than she was.  


  
Turning to leave and find her own resting space, she stopped when a hand caught her arm.

  
  
"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, too? Its only right, seein' as how you were so very rude to me..." Lip protruding, in an attempt to look pouty, Jack was planning to take full advantage of her guilt.

  
  
She gave him the same look she'd given a year ago, when he'd declared that things never would have worked between them. Leaning forward, her face hovering of his, just as he'd done in the alley, she answered.

  
  
"Of course."

  
  
Her lips moved closer to his, but at the last minute she quickly changed course and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Jack huffed, she was an evil wicked tease.  


  
Finding a suitable piece of wall to lean against Elizabeth closed her eyes, smiling to herself, teasing was no more than he deserved.

  
  
"Goodnight, Jack." she said sweetly.

  
  
"Speak for yourself.." He sounded annoyed.

  
  
But what Elizabeth could not see was the content smile on Jack's face, and the leather bound hand that lingered on his cheek. 


	16. replies to some reviewers

Okay okay, so I know people hate thinking its an update and then just finding author notes, but I like to talk with my audience. ;x I'm a loser -- anyways, I should have an update by tomorrow at the latest, I just wanted to reply to some reviews that stood out, and answer the questions / comments there.  
  
morph: yah, you'd think that they would have chosen a captain. but truth be told, I wasn't sure who was most worthy, so I decided not to deal with it. I mean, Bo'sun doesn't talk much, Pintel and Ragetti are rarely competent, and I'm not sure about Twigg since he was a minor minor character. Together they are all intimidating villain types though, so I'm just leaving it at that.  
  
royal shortness mandy: heh, yah I've just noticed what ye said as I was writing this chapter. and I came to the realization that I honestly just don't know what to do with Will. I'm not a big fan of the whelp ( character speaking, Orli still rocks 3 ) well, I don't know if I just don't like him, or if its just that Jack is so much better. my best answer is that she is in love with both of them. Or, well, she loves both of them. But I believe she is IN love with Will. there's just an odd sort of chemistry and attraction between her and Jack that I really enjoy both in the movie and fanfic. I'll try and find a purpose for Will, cos you are right about the lack of him, any suggestions? I don't really think they dug deep into his character or made him really definable in the movie.. there are a lot of things as far as his actions and thoughts that I'm unsure about. For example: Elizabeth said he's a pirate. But does he want to be? Just stuff like that.. because the answer to that simple question would change a lot about how his character is written. thanks for reading!  
  
erinrua: thank you for your review! that's a big compliment. I am in agreement with you about Elizabeth being in love with Will. That's very obvious from the movie, of course. and I'm not really sure where the JE thing is going. I just really like the chemistry that they have, romantic or not. Maybe its flirty or something? He advances, she teases, he sulks, she's secretly intrigued? Just the fact that he saved her from the mundane and her corset and that his presence gave her her first taste of real freedom, ect, ect, is what I find awesome. I do think that speaking from the movie she does think of him as a friend and care about him ( hence her stepping between him twice and causing a distraction for Will to rescue him ) but as far as canon goes I don't know about it going any further than that. Like I said, maybe flirting. I like their bickering and their 'almost' moments, and the fact that in his rare times, of non insanity Jack could be something of a big brother figure, both torturing and protecting.. or just like I had Lizzy say, the spirit and face of piracy, to her, since he's the only pirate she truly knows. Its certainly not a great epic love story in the ranks of Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose, or Buffy and Angel. But, I do see a caring there that is almost inevitable in real life or otherwise when people are thrown into life or death situations together. Coupled with Jack's charm and Elizabeth's fascination with piracy, I see possibilities. If nothing else, the Three Musketeers of the Caribbean, or the Scooby Gang of the 18th century. People who were simply meant to find each other and have some sort of grand adventure. thanks again and I hope you keep reading! 


	17. an unlikely helper

Disclaimer: The mouse owns all.  
  
Author's Note: By request, more Will! More Will / Elizabeth! More Will! Absolutely no Jack in this chapter! Much to my dismay.. don't worry, he'll wake up next chapter. Man needs his beauty rest. But the plot thickens a lot here, so that's good, eh?  
  
**********************************  
  
Once again, it was the streams of light that made their way through various holes that told Elizabeth it was day. The sun shone down on her face, causing her to open her eyes. A glance was cast at either side, and she noticed that her two companions still slept. Deciding that she should do the same while it was still possible, she closed her eyes again, but it was no use. When she'd given up on going back to sleep, Will finally stirred.  
  
"You awake?" She spoke into the shadow, really unable to see whether he was just changing positions or not. A sleepy, "Mhm.." was her answer, and she slid over next to him.  
  
"Good morning.." Will sounded as if he was still half way asleep, and Elizabeth felt a bit guilty for speaking to him.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She jumped right into the main question on her mind. Hopefully a good nights rest did him some good, it wasn't a long journey from Tortuga to Isla de Muerta, and so everyone would need to be in fighting condition as soon as possible.  
  
"I can move without feeling like I'm going to die.. so that's a plus.." He offered a small smile, the pain that had been in his eyes since his capture had lessened.  
  
"Thank God for small favors." Elizabeth said simply.  
  
Will opened his mouth to answer in agreement, but was interrupted by Jack mumbling to himself as he slept. Both parties could have sworn they heard something along the lines of 'kill that bastard again..' and exchanged worried glances. From one dark corner to another it was difficult to see, only the faded ends of Jack's dirty red bandana told them who was sharing the cell.  
  
"How's he doin'?" The concern Will had for his friend was touching, in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"He'll survive.. always does." She whispered, trying to not wake the subject of their conversation, "I patched him as best I could, after you fell asleep.."  
  
"Does patching up always include goodnight kisses?" For a man who was obviously aware that his almost wife had offered a kiss, innocent as it was, to another man, Will was suprisingly calm. He was even smiling, a wicked smile, Elizabeth decided.  
  
"Oh, Will," She shook her head, "He was beaten and pathetic looking," No, not the right thing to say, he might think it was something more than it was, "he was only kidding... and you were supposed to be asleep."  
  
"I know he was.." His tone turned serious for a moment, "but I also know that if you don't believe that he'd take full advantage of whatever affection you offer .. then you need to study more about pirates."  
  
"I know.."  
  
But he'd never push, she reminded herself of the island, and most other pirates would. She wouldn't point out that misconception to Will, it really wasn't worth it. She'd never told him of the events on the island, for whatever reason. In her mind, it was because she didn't fancy telling him that Jack had come on to her, but that didn't make much sense. Still, there was something that kept her from sharing it. That was her night of freedom, and maybe that was the real reason she kept it to herself, it was just hers. And Jack's. Marooned, with a good chance of dying, yet she'd never been as free in her entire life. Miles away from civilization and any rules at all. Even though it didn't seem to be a serious problem, she quickly apologized to Will anyway, just in case.  
  
"You're not terribly angry with me, are you?"  
  
The smile reappeared on Will's face, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No..of course not." He hesitated, and then turned his eyes towards the sleeping Jack, "Just don't forget, that, good man or not, he is still a man, and you," Attention was turned back to Elizabeth, "are you still a beautiful woman."  
  
She nodded, mentally adding that Jack was an attractive man. For further reassurance, she covered the hand that was resting on her shoulder with her own, and leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and deepened the kiss, but before things could go any further, they heard the cell door creak open.  
  
"Ahem.."  
  
Releasing Elizabeth, Will rose to his feet and went to meet Ragetti, who was standing in the open door. Arms were folded across his chest in an attempt to look intimidating. The one eyed pirate almost looked scared, as if he knew that all three prisoners could take him. This simple fact puzzled Elizabeth. Why would they send him down alone? Why not send Bo'sun, as usual?  
  
"Yes?" Will addressed the man as if he owned the place.  
  
"I've got a bit of business to discuss with you and the lass.." Ragetti said hesitantly, it seemed as if he was trying to keep his voice down.  
  
Elizabeth stepped forward and stood next to Will, lacing her arm through his.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Not `ere.. too crowded," He nodded in Jack's direction.  
  
"Where?" Elizabeth finally spoke, her interest now very peaked.  
  
"Come with me.."  
  
The two stepped out of the cell, and the door was closed and locked behind them. Jack still slept in the corner, nothing going on around him had caused him to stir at all. Elizabeth figured he'd probably had a lot of practice sleeping through difficult situations. Ragetti turned on his heel and began to walk away, Will shot a confused look at Elizabeth, who shrugged, and both followed. A lot of turns were taken, all of them made to quickly for any sort of mental note to be made, when finally they stopped in front of a door. Once they were inside the room it became obvious, by all the barrels lying on top of each other, where they were - the powder magazine.  
  
"I want to help you two." Ragetti said, his voice a bit louder than it had been.  
  
"What?" Will choked out, clearly in shock.  
  
"What do you mean, help us?" Elizabeth found it very hard to believe that one of the men who had attacked Will now intended to aid them in any way.  
  
"Shhh! Are ye tryin' to wake the others?" A finger was placed over his lips, silencing them. When a few seconds had passed, Ragetti spoke again. "They technically only need Sparrow. Yer both just here for insurance, for just incase `is blood doesn't work all by itself." He paused for a moment, letting them process what he'd just said, and then quickly added, "An` it don't sit right with me.. killin' a lady for no good reason.."  
  
For a moment the thought that someone amongst the crew was planning to help them escape was almost a miracle. Elizabeth was ready to thank whatever deity was watching out for them, but then part of what he said hit her, 'they technically only need Sparrow..' if they were too escape, it would be without Jack. Inwardly she made up her mind immediately, they would simply have to find another way. She looked to Will, waiting for him to inform Ragetti that he was daft if he thought they'd leave without Jack, but the blacksmith didn't speak at all.  
  
"No deal," So she spoke for him, "There's no way we are leaving without Jack," once again she paused, waiting for Will to agree, "Tell him.." she pleaded.  
  
Will still did not answer, and he was clearly thinking. How could he even think about such a descion? It was a very simple. They weren't going anywhere without their friend. They'd saved him once before, so what was so different this time? She opened her mouth to repeat herself, but was cut off by Will.  
  
"Elizabeth.." His voice was quiet, "What if its the only way to get you out of here?"  
  
Clearly not hearing the whole of what he'd meant to say, Elizabeth felt anger rise.  
  
"How can you just say that? How can you just leave him here to save yourself?" Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she was very near to having a childish tantrum. She wasn't just mad at him, she was really very shocked, Will Turner didn't have a selfish bone in his body.  
  
"I don't care about me." He shot back, making his own voice louder than hers, "I'm simply thinking about a way to get you out of here and back home to safety."  
  
Elizabeth suddenly felt the slightest bit of guilt, once she realized that he was only thinking of her, as usual. But she still refused to leave Jack, or Will, in the hands of death. Ragetti, who had been watching up until now, spoke up.  
  
"You should listen to `im, poppet. Ye'll not be gettin' this chance again.. why would you give it up for Sparrow? `E's not worth it, miss."  
  
Shifting her weight, she spun away from Will, to face the pirate. Her eyes flashed with the same rage she'd had at the inn.  
  
"No one asked you." She spat.  
  
Almost ready to go into a speech about how he was one of the ones that'd marooned Jack in the first place, her train of thought was interrupted. No, it was derailed. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused all three present in the room to turn their heads. Pintel and Bo'sun stood in front, a few more unrecognizable pirates stood behind them.  
  
"Aw, you're having a party and we weren't invited?" Pintel's tone was one of mock hurt. "Naughty, naughty.." 


	18. caught

Disclaimer: The mouse owns all.  
  
Author's Note: Bah. I think I'm as confused as Elizabeth is, at the moment. But I like it. I don't know. I've decided to just follow my muse and not be all wrapped up in what everyone wants, cos ya can't please em all. Cos some people are like JE! and some are like WE! But my summary does now say that its 'possible JE' so s'not like everyone should be all suprised. So at the moment my muse is telling me that Elizabeth needs to, by some means, figure out what her feelings are for both men. Makes sense, right? This is, after all, *fan* *fiction*. So if people can put.. Jack and Norrington together - shudder -, then this isn't much a stretch. Here's yer JE-ness, Erinya ;]  
  
*****************************************  
  
Ragetti's one good eye widened, and he took on the appearance of a stunned animal. Shooting a warning 'keep your mouth shut' look at Will and Elizabeth he slowly walked over to his companions, noticeably nervous. Pintel's hand was resting on his pistol, and Bo'sun looked as if he was ready to attack the next person who moved.  
  
"We weren't doin' nothin'," A nervous giggle escaped the man as he tried to think up a suitable excuse within seconds, "Just wanted ta have a chat with `em, is all."  
  
Bo'sun took a menacing step forward, causing Ragetti to flinch. Pintel, who was still curious, began his line of questioning.  
  
"Talk about what, mate?" He kept his voice unthreatening, but that only added to the tension.  
  
Shrugging Ragetti continued his story, hoping it sounded convincing. "Nothin' much, the lass was scared an` I was just puttin' `er mind ta rest."  
  
"How thoughtful of you.. what, pray tell, did ye do to make her so restful?"  
  
"I just told `er that if Sparrow bein' dead works for us then there's a good chance she won't hafta die."  
  
All eyes turned to Elizabeth for verification, and she nodded in agreement with the story. It wasn't really a lie, Ragetti had told them that, but he did conveniently leave out the part where he'd offered to help them escape. Understandably so. Though there were some in the group who were still skeptical.  
  
"Well," Pintel began, "if that be the case, then you won't mind all comin' with us, so that ye can all get yer story straight.." he smirked at them, "ta make sure things add up. Can't be havin' traitors aboard, mutiny is no ones friend. Ye understand, right, lad?" The question was directed towards Will, who took a defensive position in front of Elizabeth.  
  
"I'll answer your questions, but leave Elizabeth alone. She's already agreed with the story you were told.. and she's already been through enough." Which wasn't true, out of all three in their company, Elizabeth had been through the least, but perhaps they'd momentarily forget and take uncharacteristic pity. Stranger things have happened.  
  
As the crew mumbled amongst themselves, deciding, Elizabeth placed a protective hand on Will's arm, smiling silently. He was always trying to keep her safe. Though, she was afraid to let Will go through interrogation alone, after all, that had been what got him wounded in the first place.  
  
"These questions don't involve lots of kicks, do they?" She sounded almost like a mother who was scolding her sons for playing too rough.  
  
"Only if we don't like the answers, miss." Twigg spoke up from his position behind Bo'sun. The man looked tiny in comparison.  
  
"Well, then I'll be sure to keep the answers truthful." Will shot them all a winning smile, "Are you going to return her to the brig?"  
  
Pintel took a moment to think it over, he looked to Bo'sun at his side, and then to the rest of crew, for approval. Rolling his eyes at the heroics of a young boy in love, he nodded.  
  
"Aye," but quickly added, "but if ye don't cooperate, then we'll `ave ta bring her into it."  
  
Will didn't protest. It probably wouldn't be that big of a deal, they'd simply have Ragetti tell his story again, and have Will do the same, separately. Just to make sure there were no holes. It shouldn't be too hard, all he'd have to do was relay exactly what happened, only leaving out the bit that involved them escaping. That way no one would killed, and they still had a shot. He wasn't entirely ruling out the pirate's offer, if it was the only means of getting Elizabeth to safety. How the plan would work though, was beyond Will, there was no other ship besides the one they were on. Where would they be escaping to, and by what means? Shrugging off the thoughts he waited to be led away.  
  
An older pirate, of who's name she wasn't sure, took Elizabeth by the arm, as Will was being led in the opposite direction. He led her back down halls and around corners until they reached the brig again. Once she was unceremoniously shoved back into the cell, door locked behind her, Jack, who was now awake, spoke.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth, good of you to join me. Have a seat," he patted the patch of floor next to him, "I was beginnin' to entertain the idea that you and young Mr. Turner had made yer darin' escape without ole` Jack."  
  
That last statement, though it was simply Jack being Jack, made her tense a bit. Hadn't that been Ragetti's plan? To leave him... but there was no way she'd ever do that. He'd saved her too many times for her not to return the favor.  
  
"You know I'd never.."  
  
Her reply sounded a bit too serious for the Captain's taste and, with a wave of his hand, he cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, was only jokin', dearest." He smiled to himself and then added, slightly less audible, "knew ye were smitten by me.."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she decided it was best to ignore that last comment, and she sat down next to him, leaning her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Tryring to ignore the worries that were plaguing her, she kept reminding herself that there was no reason at all that any harm should come to Will now. He'd comply, and there'd motive for violence. Jack, who had obviously noticed the absence of Will, looked around, as if expecting to see him.  
  
"And where is our dear William?"  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"He's above, not sure where.. they had some questions for him, or so they said.." She wasn't worried, nope, no reason at all for worry.  
  
"Questions? What sort of questions would they `ave for him?"  
  
She shrugged, not wanting to tell Jack had happened. If he knew that they had a way of escaping, but didn't because of caring for him, he'd probably feel guilty. Of course he'd never show the guilt, he'd only tell them they were stupid for not going, and remind them of the code. 'They done what's right by them.. can't expect more than that.' she remembered what he'd said when his crew abandoned him for the gallows.  
  
"I'm not sure.." Without actually saying it, she was trying to make it clear she didn't like this line of conversation. Jack, who was always one to take a hint, understood. They sat in silence for a few seconds, as they usually ended up doing, before Elizabeth remembered the previous day.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Without thinking she made a move to touch the place where she'd wrapped him, but caught her hand in midair, "Any better?"  
  
Jack also noticed how she hesitated before touching him, and shook his head, having decide against pointing out her shyness.  
  
"Less likely to pass out at any moment.." he shrugged, "so yes.. I suppose I'm better, all things considered."  
  
She took that to mean that he still wasn't up to fighting. But it didn't much matter now, as long as both of her men were safe for the time being. No, they weren't both her men, why did she think that? It was only Will, always Will. Will. Will. Will. Elizabeth noticed a line of bruises on Jack's jaw that had obviously appeared over night, reaching up she traced the line with her fingers, this time not stopping before she made contact with his face.  
  
"How about these? Does that hurt?"  
  
He was content under her touch for a moment, which he inwardly scolded himself about. 'What in hell are ye doin', Jack? She's yer best mate's girl..' Then she reached a more painful area. Batting her hand away, fingers fluttering, he stiffened in pain.  
  
"Yes! Ow! Bloody--" She withdrew her hand quickly, laughing to herself at the baby he was being.  
  
"And just what is so funny, missy?" He asked, growing irritated.  
  
She stifled her laughter and took on a serious face, "Oh, nothing.." but quietly added, "baby.."  
  
It was amazing what just being around Jack could do for her. Take her mind off all her worries and transport her into almost an entirely different world. She was eternally grateful for that, especially in a situation where impending death and doom was a very real possibility. But was there anything more it than that? Than friends? There was also, she'd admit, curiosity. Perhaps in some small way all of her confused feelings stemmed from her childhood fascination, or perhaps, they were real. Maybe both. But as a betrothed woman, as a woman in love, there was no way she could find out. She hated herself for even toying with the idea, but she felt it was something almost undeniable, it was something she knew everytime he looked at her. But she was kidding herself. Even if there was no confusion, even if Will didn't exist - was Jack even capable of love? Love, that is, beyond the Pearl and the sea? There were pirates who married, mainly other pirates, but still, and Jack had proven that he cared for her. NO! Her mind screamed, she shouldn't even be thinking about this. At first, she thought it all very innocent, the fact that she wondered sometimes if his beard would tickle during a kiss.. wondered what he smelled like. But now she knew, and it wouldn't let go. She wouldn't call it love, she couldn't. Fascination maybe, infatuation, but not love. It couldn't be love. Elizabeth Swann was in love with William Turner, it was something that was very simple, something she'd always known. Though, there were times when she couldn't help but wonder if that was the only reason for her love.. because she didn't know anything else.  
  
"I am not a baby!" Jack being indignant was quite possibly either the most adorable, or most hilarious thing on the face of the earth.  
  
"Of course not. You're the terror the seven seas." She reassured. Her tone was almost patronizing.  
  
He seemed appeased by her statement and settled back down again. Elizabeth studied his face and damned him for ever kissing her, because there were times when she wanted it to happen again. But, Jack was too busy assuring himself that he was not a baby, to notice. When he finally had his fill of muttering, he looked up and met Elizabeth's stare.  
  
"What? Don't tell me I've got more bruises..." Hands shot to his face, feeling for any sort of disfiguration, "Oy! What will the women say?!"  
  
She wanted to tell him exactly what any woman with eyes would say, but instead,  
  
"No, you're fine.. its nothing.."  
  
"Ah, so ye just like ta stare at me cos of the lovely scenery then, eh?"  
  
She felt her face grow hot, how was it that he knew absolutely everything all the time?  
  
"You could say that.."  
  
"Uh-huh," No, she wasn't giving him a big head, no siree, nope. "And what would Will say about that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how attracted he'd be to you, but I'll ask if you like."  
  
She was being sarcastic, of course. Why did Jack have to say that name? There was something about the pirate's entire being that made you want to stare, that's just the way it was. There was part of her that had to know. Had to know if the daze she was in was simply because of a strange infatuation, or the fact that they would all probably die. What could one little taste hurt, if it would answer her questions and quench her curiosity?  
  
She took his face in her hands, this time careful of the sore area, and leaned in. Leaving a trail of kisses up his jaw, just over the bruises, doctoring them in her own way. A hand was wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer, yet Jack's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Erm -- luv?" He hesitated,"Hate to interrupt," understatement of the century, "but what are you doing?"  
  
She stopped and sat upright, looking at him. His arm was still draped over her shoulder.  
  
"Jack," She replied, placing a finger over his lips, "you talk entirely too much."  
  
This time it was she who initiated the kiss. But he eagerly kissed back, 'I'm a bad, bad, evil man..' he thought, but didn't let it stop him. Wrapping both arms around her, his hands slid down her back. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, both parties were trying to decide just how far this should go. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip, which he seemed to enjoy. Jack broke the kiss and turned his attentions to her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. A soft moan escaped her, but before she could say his name, he returned to her lips, this time the kiss was more passionate. It was awhile before either heard the snickering behind them, Jack opened his eyes, and gently pushed Elizabeth away. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, the crew was returning Will. She wondered for a moment how much they'd seen, but judging by the comments that were made, and the fists clenched at Will's side - it was enough.  
  
"Will!" she gasped, "I'm--"  
  
He held up a hand to silence her. The look on his face was enough to make her wish she was dead.  
  
"Shut up, Elizabeth... just.. shut up." He didn't sound angry. He sounded hurt, and that made matters even worse. 


	19. an attempt at explanations

Disclaimer: The mouse owns all.  
  
Erinrua: Teehee, yes, I suppose I should feel bad for Will. I do sorta... but considering what his reaction is gonna be.. I feel even worse for Jack. Or maybe that's just cos I'm more of a Jack fangirl? ANYWAYS. Thank you so much for your review! A declaration of my character accuracy is probably the biggest compliment I can get.  
  
Softbrush: Yah, Ragetti seemed the most likely choice for that plot twist. To me, he just seemed to be the softest of the group. Glad you like me story!  
  
here we go....  
  
***************************************  
  
Jack and Elizabeth both rose to their feet almost at once, both of their gazes were downcast. With the exception of a few lude sexual comments, and snickering, none of their captors offered their opinions on the situation, as they opened the gate. Will was given a shove and the door was closed and locked once again, leaving the three .. friends .. alone once again. There was an awkward pause before Elizabeth flew into a guilty rant.  
  
"Will, it's not what it..." Okay, so that wasn't a good way to start, "We didn't mean.." Still not a winning speech, "I'm sorry.."  
  
She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, and she began to fidget with her hands, as was a nervous habit of hers. Still not daring to meet Will's eyes, she did notice when he turned to face her, his voice still very calm.  
  
"Are you crying because you're truly sorry, or because you got caught?"  
  
There was still hurt present in his voice, but there was also a chilling sort of anger. Though, he did have every right to be angry, both guilty parties were aware of that. It was actually a very good question that he raised, though the simple fact that she had to stop and think about it told her that it would be best to leave it unanswered. 'I'm sorry I've hurt you.' is what she wanted to say, but no sound came out of her mouth. Did she regret listening to his instincts? Enough time had not passed for her to be able to tell. Jack, who had remained silent up until this point, finally found enough bravery to speak. That in itself was odd, Jack Sparrow planning his words?  
  
"Ah, mate?" He began, eyes darting from Elizabeth, to Will, as if he still wasn't sure of what to say, "I'm terribly so--"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, he didn't even get a chance to duck. Without saying a word, Will's fist connected with the already bruised side of Jack's face, and the pirate went down in a heap. He made a move to stand again, though whether he meant to stand and fight, or simply stand, was unclear. Through gritted teeth, Will looked down at the victim of his attack, eyes flashing with a rage that Elizabeth had never seen.  
  
"Stay down." His tone was stern and commanding, but he was still not shouting.  
  
Elizabeth placed one foot in front of her, ready to rush in between the two men, but Jack caught her gaze and silently told her not to. He made no move to try and stand again, as if he knew he'd betrayed a friendship, and staying down when told to was the least he could do. But did he feel any real remorse? Not really, the only guilt he felt was that of hurting a friend, he didn't regret the way Elizabeth felt in his arms. What did that mean for the pirate who loved naught but the sea and his ship? 'Well,' he thought, 'it means things have just gotten very interesting.'  
  
"I most definitely deserved that." Sparrow was rubbing his cheek, "Though I'm not sure about the mark its gonna leave.."  
  
The comment was ignored, and Elizabeth decided to try her luck again. Placing a hand on Will's arm, she turned him around to face her.  
  
"Will.." But there was really nothing she could say. It was exactly what it looked like, it wasn't an accident, and she wasn't even sure she was sorry for anything more than the pain she'd caused.  
  
Will cringed and looked at his arm, as soon as he felt her touch him, she apparently noticed that, because she withdrew her hand. He searched her eyes for any proof that this was all just a terrible misunderstanding, but he'd heard her start to breathe Jack's name earlier .. and knew better. His head was swimming with all sorts of things he could call her, accusations and insults, anything to make the pain go away. But the part of him that loved Elizabeth more than life itself wouldn't allow any sort of negative thinking about her. It had to be Jack's fault. He had to have forced himself on her... it was the only explanation... for a desperate man. But he knew better.  
  
"I warned you..." he struggled to hold her attention, not wanting her to look away and make things easier on herself, "I told you he'd take advantage.."  
  
"Now, hold up just one bleedin' minute!" Jack screeched from his landing place on the floor, "I did nothin' of the sort.. she started it.."  
  
He hadn't meant to reveal that bit of information, and was more than happy to take the blame and bruising for their transgression. But, his honor was now being called into question, and pirate or not, he felt the need to defend it. Will raised his hand to silence his Judas again, but lowered it before the blow fell, and turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Is that true?" He spoke very clearly, as if speaking to a child.  
  
Elizabeth hesitated, and shot a 'if looks could kill' glare in Jack's direction. But she knew he was telling the truth, and she couldn't blame anyone for telling the truth.  
  
"It is..."  
  
It was at that moment that Elizabeth Swann fell off the pedestal she'd been on since the day Will was hauled aboard the Dauntless as a child. Perhaps, he thought, this is what Norrington felt like. It was almost amusing, he'd thought he was the winner of the lady's hand, that it was he who got to live the fairy tale. But in the end the gossips were always right, he couldn't keep Elizabeth happy. The irony came, though, in the fact that the entire town speculated that only a rich man could do that job - when in reality, it was a pirate. He should have realized. Will had known Elizabeth from childhood. He knew better than anyone about her obsession. But, apparently, not the full extent of it.  
  
"Am--" Faltering for a moment, he swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat, and continued, "Am I not pirate enough for you?"  
  
That's what she'd said to her father, that day on the battlement. 'He's a pirate', full of pride and love. Will had been a bit taken aback by the statement, but in the end he didn't care, because of the feeling she'd put into it. He had probably been terribly boring over the past year. But, that's how normal people lived, right? Quietly and simply. In his heart, though, he knew Elizabeth was destined for more. She deserved more. Truth be told, he wanted more too, and only she saw that. However, unlike her, he lacked the bravery to take what he wanted. The years he'd spent acting like a lovesick school boy and calling Elizabeth by her last name proved that.  
  
"No, god, Will.." She shook her head, trying to reassure him, but she knew she was lying. He wasn't the man she'd dreamed he'd be. After the return from the Isla de Muerta she'd expected an entire new world to open up before her. With adventure and freedom, she'd be the princess of pirates, and Will would be her prince. But it hadn't worked out that way.. and she was wasting away because of it.  
  
It wasn't his fault, really, they were both victims of the society they were born into. But what better reason for escape? In all her readings she'd run across accounts of merchant sailors who turned pirate to escape society. Why couldn't they do the same? Elizabeth wanted a fairy tale, and as unrealistic as that may be, she'd accept nothing less. She saw endless potential within Will, that was why she'd made the bold statement to her father. She truly believed that in that moment, after saving Jack and breaking god knows how many laws, that he was a pirate.  
  
However, he was just a blacksmith.  
  
But, she still loved him. Loved him for the man that she knew he could be, the man she'd seen during their adventure. Who commandeered a ship of the fleet and escaped an explosion, who'd fought bravely in that cave, and caused mayhem among the Royal Navy after helping a known pirate. He was the man who'd rescued her. Though, Jack had done that as well...  
  
It was, however, the entrance of Jack that had triggered the biggest change in her life. The moment he cut her out of her corset the adventure from her books became reality, and she was free. He'd boldly called her by his first name before he even knew her, while Will, who'd known her for eight years, would not. Still searching Will's eyes for some form of forgiveness, she breathed sharply as she realized, she could easily love either one of these men.  
  
And that was not the only realization she'd come to. The ship had stopped moving, which only meant on thing. All tension was forgotten for a moment and the three looked at each other, wondering what would happen next. It would soon be time to take some sort of action, and no one was at their best.  
  
***************************************  
  
Sorry about the short and semi sucky addition, but my cliffhanger was annoying even me, so I had to continue. Hope that wasn't too bad. ;] 


	20. will saves the day

Disclaimer: Said it before, I'll say it again. They're the Mouse's toys. I'm just playin' with `em. Though of course not literally, cos, whoa, I'm not that lucky. Can you imagine that fun someone could have with a Jack clone? .. I mean you could... er.. play house.. or.. doctor.. or... okay. Done now.  
  
Author's Note: I've come to the conclusion that this is going to be a long story. Well, it sorta is already. But its gonna be longer. I don't want to have easy fixes for any plot twists that I throw in there, so explanations and escape might actually take awhile. That being said, I don't know, I don't know if its odd to have so much character development in the middle of an adventure. Most people write one or the other, but I feel that to be realistic I need to have it all together. Drama, romance, adventure, comedy, ect. Cos that's what real life is, all those things at once. The only thing that makes it hard is trying to find time for needed character development in the middle of a life or death situation. The trio can't beg for a timeout and talk out their problems. Hopefully I'm just being nitpicky with myself, and no one else is noticing things that are terribly off. I've tried to be consistent, so much so that I read the entire story before any update just to be sure. Lol, can you guys tell I have zero self esteem and more insecurity than you can shake a stick at? x__X; So, yah, I don't know. I'm never gonna wanna end this! Hopefully I'll end up writing sequels or something, cos I'm gettin' pretty invested in this story.  
  
Erinrua: Your reviews always make me feel happy! Lol. Emotionally attached, eh? Heh, me too. I've now seen the movie seventeen times ( And it still feels like one. No end in sight. I can't help it! ) and I am totally and completely invested and in love. Just awakens a sorta freedom adventure-y something, I guess. Almost like Jack does for Lizzy, guess he does the same thing for me. ;x You're right, she could easily go either way here, but as I said in another chapter, maybe the only reason she is with Will is because she doesn't know anything else? I think there's more to it than that, personally, but they owe it to themselves to find out. For better or worse, perhaps it would be wise for her to go and out and see what the world has to offer before settling down with her first love. She has nothing to compare it to and she is the type that would spend her entire life wondering what she was missing out on. Listen at how I talk about her.. strange how real characters can become, isn't it?  
  
Erinya & Woliveslover: Yay for JE supporters! Honestly though, you guys rock, its nice to all be rooting for the same team. Keep readin'! ^_~  
  
************************  
  
The tension was almost tangible as the trio was led out of their cell and up on deck. No one said a word, not even the pirates, as the boats were loaded and they began to row into the cave. Isla de Muerta hadn't changed a bit, Elizabeth decided. Still the same place of doom and gloom that she remembered, though slightly less exciting, considering that amount of times she'd been, and the possible death that was coming. On the ride through the darkness Elizabeth had decided to sit in between Jack and Will, maybe subconsciously illustrating her dilemma, or more likely, making sure no one got hurt.  
  
If he could have, Will would have taken Jack's place as the primary sacrifice. Not because of any loyalty he felt to him, or anything like that, but, because, at the moment he had nothing left to live for. Though Elizabeth had not made her feelings known, he found it painfully obvious that she wasn't sorry about what had happened. Only, as he had suspected, sorry she'd been caught. It was Jack, however, that he wasn't sure about. Everything in him wanted to believe that he was just using Elizabeth for one last bit of fun before his death, but there was something about the way he looked at her that said otherwise. A pirate in love? Will almost had to laugh when the thought entered his mind, though, he reminded himself, his father was a pirate. A married pirate. A married pirate with a child.  
  
Perhaps, he reasoned, the reason the idea of love seemed absurd when the subject was someone like Jack, was because Jack hadn't had that many people who cared about him. So why would he have reason to fall in love? There was no reason in the world for Jack to have anything more than a one night stand with some whore, cos there had never been anyone worth it. But, the question became, had that changed? It didn't seem a far stretch. Jack had made it perfectly clear, on many occasions, without ever saying a word, that he cared for Elizabeth. So, if he cared for her as a good friend, and was willing to have a physical relationship with her, what was the difference, technically, between that and love? The fact that Will could think of no difference grieved him even more.  
  
Eyes watched Jack and Elizabeth like a hawk, looking for any sign of a look of love. Will wanted to be sure of his situation, he wanted to know if this was all run of the mill infidelity, or if the two really harbored feelings for each other. But, both Elizabeth and Jack kept their faces down, never daring to look at each other in Will's presence. Though it wasn't just Will's presence that kept Elizabeth from locking eyes with Jack. She wasn't sure what was going through the pirate's mind. He so rarely shared his feelings with anyone, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. It had been clear that from a physical standpoint he'd enjoyed their encounter, and would have been more than willing for it to go further. But from an emotional standpoint? Had it meant anything to him at all? Elizabeth wondered if he hated her for coming on to him, and in the process, causing him to loose his friend. She wondered if she'd also fallen off of his pedestal, and become no better than the whores in Tortuga that he shared a bed with. Or, had she ever been on a pedestal at all?  
  
It was clear to her, that Will hated her now, and she was left to speculate as to whether or not Jack had jumped on the bandwagon.  
  
Jack didn't hate her, however. Far from it. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment, other than confusion, and maybe a bit of infatuation. There was something else there, though, something he couldn't name. Or, well, something he simply wouldn't name. To admit any real feeling for a women would make him reachable, it would mean that things in the world could get to him - it would mean that he was vulnerable. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't like to be vulnerable. After becoming a pirate Jack had worked long and hard not to become attached to anyone, they'd only leave, he assured himself. In fact, if he hadn't trained himself not to feel, Barbossa's betrayal may have been even more of a blow. Because, then, he would have been loosing a trusted friend, someone he let in, instead of just some bastard who double crossed him. Then, when the news of Bootstrap Bill's fate had finally reached him, he may have had to grieve. It would mean that the sneers from the upstanding people of the world, that told him he was nothing but a piece of trash, might actually -hurt- him. No, Captain Jack Sparrow could not afford to be vulnerable.  
  
But then he'd met William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Two amazingly loyal new friends, who, he was quite sure wouldn't betray him. Though he would never admit to that fact, to admit that he trusted someone would only make him feel like a fool when it turned out they weren't trustworthy. As he was almost certain they would, sooner or later, most people backstab you eventually. So he tried his best to stay unattached, to look at these two people as nothing more than players in his grand adventure, pawns that he could use to get his way, and the only thing he'd ever really openly loved - the Black Pearl.  
  
Things didn't work out that way though, Jack's guarded heart was actually touched in the moment that Will and Elizabeth took their stands in front of him, and saved his life. No one had ever cared for him like that, not even his own Mother. Though, still, of course, he'd never thank them out loud. That's why he'd written them, that's why he'd returned to Port Royal. Actually, he'd returned to Port Royal more than once over the course of the year, but he remained out of sight, only checking in on his friends. Part of him believed they were better off without him, he wasn't worthy of such good people, so he didn't announce his arrival.  
  
That's why Elizabeth's accusations of him flaunting his lifestyle in front of her, to lure her onto the Pearl, had hit him so hard. That's why he'd turned and left the room, even if that wrong move had earned him a beating. Because he believed her, in some way, he believed that he'd done her a disservice by bringing her to Tortuga, when she was clearly so above it. There was part of him that saw a fire in her, though, the same one he had. So, beneath her or not, he felt she derseved the chance to try her hand at the life she'd dreamed about.  
  
All three prisoners were shaken from their respective thoughts when the boat they were in made landfall. They were surrounded and shoved into a straight line that lead into the main cavern, where all the treasure was. Their hands weren't bound, which all three found odd, not to mention careless. Probably because their kidnappers thought they had enough man power to keep three people under subjection.  
  
The cavern hadn't changed either, though some of the treasure was gone, probably used on food and drink, and .. pleasurable company. Also, the chest that had held the Aztec Gold was gone. They'd probably dropped it into the ocean, or hid it somewhere, to avoid cursing at all costs. The main difference in the space as a rancid smell, the scent of decomposing flesh. Which made sense, of course, considering Barbossa's dead and decomposing body, which was resting on a sort of sick alter. Candles surrounded, though it was hard to tell if they were for magickal purposes, or to mask the smell of death. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much decomposing a body should have done after one year, but this one looked as if he was just cursed again, perhaps the curse was the reason.  
  
"Up ya go, mate." Pintel said as he was leading Jack up the hill of plunder, to the alter.  
  
Elizabeth and Will were shoved up after him, and made to stand and wait. As Ragetti had said, if Jack's death didn't work, they would be next. It seemed, by the position they'd bent him into, that they intended to slit his throat. Eyes darting around the room for means of helping him, Elizabeth was beginning to panic, yet there was nothing she could say. She only looked to Will, hoping that he would put aside their differences and help the man he'd called a friend. The blacksmith made no move, he just kept his head down, as if he didn't want to watch at all. A heavy hand was resting on her shoulder, holding her in place, but she didn't turn to see who was keeping her. Shrugging off the hand she moved quickly and caught Jack's captors off guard, and shoved them away.  
  
"You can't do this.." It wasn't a very good argument, but it was all she could manage. Her tone was pleading, but she knew no one would care.  
  
Jack looked almost suprised to see that she appeared to be concerned about his wellbeing. But, he didn't want any harm to come to her, so he spoke gently.  
  
"Elizabeth, luv." He stopped himself when he used the pet name, noticing that Will flinched when he had, "Elizabeth.. be a dear and go stand next to William. There's no call for you ta be worryin' bout me."  
  
At almost the same moment that he'd instructed her to stay out of it, Bo'sun delivered a backhand to her face, so that she wouldn't forget who was in charge.  
  
"Get back in line." He said coldly.  
  
Elizabeth held her face, a look of shock was there, though she shouldn't have been shocked, he'd hit her before. Glancing once again over at Will, she was almost angry to see that he made no move to defend her. 'My God,' she thought 'he really does hate me.'  
  
Her tear filled eyes met Jack's again, and she silently begged him to do something to save himself. Though she didn't know what he could possibly do at this point. Seeing her distress he spoke again.  
  
"Now, now, don't cry for ole` Jack." He hesitated, as if telling her that he wasn't worth a second thought, "If ye cry then I might just do it to, and no one wants that, savvy?" Even though he had meant for the idea of him crying to be a joke, the lump in his throat said otherwise, though it wasn't noticeable. He'd had a lot of practice at hiding any feelings, you know.  
  
Sniffling, a lone tear slid down her cheek. In that instant, if it was possible, she almost hated Will. How could he let Jack die? He hadn't even made a single move. He hadn't even spoken in defense, at the very least. Did he really hate them so much?  
  
The blade of Pintel's cutlass was placed to Jack's throat, but before it could be pulled across, Will cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me?" almost sounding polite, "I'd actually.." Elizabeth eyed him, hoping this was the part where they all fought for their release, "I'd actually like to do the honors."  
  
A twisted smile formed on his face to rival the one Pintel usually wore.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped, had she heard him right?  
  
"What what?" Will turned to face her, "It's the very least I can do. Seeing as how he.." he motioned towards Jack, hatred in his eyes, "stole the love of my life and stabbed me in the back. I'd like to return the favor.. ten fold."  
  
There were doubts among the pirates, but the general belief was that Will wanted revenge, and they'd be more than happy to let him have it. Usually they would have assumed that it was a ploy to save his friend, but after what everyone had witnessed in the brig, they knew better. This man wanted to cut the throat of an ex friend. If Jack ended up dead in the process, which is what they wanted, then why should they deny Will his vengeance?  
  
"Be my guest, mate." Pintel handed Will the cutlass. There was a moment between them, where they almost shared the comradery of murderers.  
  
As the blade was once again pressed to Jack's throat, he knew that he was getting exactly what he deserved. He'd betrayed one of the only real friendships he'd ever had. He deserved to die. But, one can imagine his suprise, when the blade did not cut him, and instead was turned on the man directly behind Will. It was time for the fight to begin. All Will had done was wait for the opportune moment. For a second Jack thought that all was restored, he allowed himself to hope.  
  
"Knew you'd come through, mate. Even if it was by doin' somethin' stupid." He flashed a winning smile. A smile that was not returned.  
  
"Pray that my anger is quelled by the time I get done killing all of these bastards." Was all a stonefaced Will said before jumping into battle. 


	21. the battle and escape

Disclaimer: ... If you don't know by now, then shoo.  
  
Morph: Character accuracy is the biggest compliment a writer can get, in my opinion, thank you so much!  
  
Dha-gal: Thank you for reading. Aw, I can't kill Will! I don't know, people would hate me then, and I'd feel bad killin' off a character. I'm sure I'll find something to do with him. ;p  
  
Talondragonfriend: Omg. One of the best? That is the most awesome thing anyones said. Thank you! *showers with love and chocolate*  
  
Qalace: Thank you for reviewing! And yes, that was an Oz line, couldn't resist. Btvs is my passion, first and foremost, so I had to pay homage. Though, I would have thought that reusing Spike lines would be best for Jack. But, that one just worked ..  
  
****************************  
  
The cold reply caused Jack's smile to fade, slowly, as if he felt stupid for smiling in the first place. Just as he was thinking up what he deemed the perfect counter to the statement, fighting became a necessity. Looking around somewhat hurriedly for a weapon, Jack finally located a cutlass, lying on the ground next to Will's first victim. Gripping the handle he cast one final, somewhat pained, glance in Turner's direction, and leapt into the fray.  
  
A wave of relief had washed over Elizabeth as soon as she realized what Will's true intent was. She hadn't had to deal with the problem of escaping from the men who were holding her, since they'd abandoned her and gone off to aid their comrades. Apparently guarding a 'defenseless woman' wasn't as important as fighting off two well trained swordsmen. In fact, no one was paying much attention to her at all. Yah, okay, it was slightly insulting. Still, she decided, it would be good of her to help in some way. The question became: what way?  
  
Will was holding his own, as usual, battling two pirates at once. The use of a sword was almost second nature to him, having spent so much time practicing. It wasn't just because he wanted to be prepared to kill pirates, it was also a means of releasing his frustration over Elizabeth, and the fact that she was so out of his league. Funny how he had seemingly ended up right back where he'd started. Though, instead of being an motivator, as before, the thought of Elizabeth was now an unwanted distraction. A distraction that resulted in injury. A thin red line formed on his bicep, visible through the tear in his sleeve, he'd been careless. Word to the wise? Don't zone out in a fight to the death. As payment for the wound, Will lowered his sword for a second and punched the perpetrator, when the man's head flew backward upon impact, the blacksmith lunged. One down.  
  
Lips parted to gasp for breath as Jack was thrown onto his back by an opponent. Flipping back up as quick as possible, he regained his composure and continued fighting. He often stole glances in either direction, at Will, who had already dispatched a couple of pirates, and at Elizabeth, who was standing just standing there. The pirate captain in him wondered why the bloody hell she wasn't doing her part - but the man who had been kissing her not twelve hours ago was glad that she was staying out of harm's way. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I've got inner conflict an` all. Pretty soon I'll be the eunuch `imself.' He was a pirate, he was supposed to take whatever he wanted and give nothing at all back. He'd stolen women from countless men, and not kept his sweet promises to any of them. Why should this be so different? Why did this betrayed lover make him feel so guilty? More importantly, why did this woman make him want to keep all the promises? Jack, as we have already learned, was never one to be in touch with his emotions.  
  
Still standing very close to Barbossa's rotting corpse, the fact that said corpse would probably be equipped with a sword, finally hit Elizabeth. She took a deep breath before moving any closer to the stench, and began searching the body. To her dismay, a skeletal hand was wrapped around the handle of the sword. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she pried it away and grasped the weapon herself. Giving a few practice swings in the air, she desperately tried to remember the fencing lessons that she'd begged Will to give her. Elizabeth was not entirely sure she'd remember everything she needed to know to successfully .. stay alive.  
  
"Oh well," she shrugged, "guess we're gonna find out."  
  
Eyes scanned the scene around her, trying to determine who could use more help. She decided it was Will - who had two pirates attacking him at once. Wordlessly moving in their direction, she snuck up behind one of the men and attacked without any resistance. A split second before impact the pirate turned, and so the blade was driven into his stomach. The feeling of cold steel cutting through skin, muscle, and tissue was sickening. Will caught her attention for a second, as if he was silently saying 'thank you' for her help, before they both went their separate ways again.  
  
The odds now bad, the trio was overwhelmingly outnumbered, and even though they had killed quite a few of the enemy, they just kept coming. The count now stood at ten against three.  
  
It became clear that something besides lots of stabbing and punching was going to have to happen, and it was going to have to happen soon. It was Elizabeth who had the idea first, deciding that since the pirates had gone to all the trouble of capturing them to raise their captain, who's body was there, that maybe they needed to body. It had been laid out so nicely, like at a wake or something, so maybe it also needed to be on an alter, and in tact. And that was where her idea came in. She quickly looked around for anything heavy, anything she could use as a hammer. But her search was unsuccessful. Trying to stay hidden from anyone who might want to attack her, she began to walk in the direction of another pile of treasure. Perhaps there was something there. Midway to her destination, something caught her foot, and she tripped. Standing up, she cursed under her breath and turned to discover the offending item. Her face lit up when she realized that it was the same gold pole she'd used last time around.  
  
It had gotten heavier. At least Elizabeth could've sworn it had. She was still able to carry it at arms length, inching slowly back to the body that she meant to .. grind into powder. It seemed that everyone was occupied. Jack and Will were fighting back to back. She knew it didn't mean much, but seeing them work as a pair of heroes, just like in her books, always made her smile. Shaken from her thoughts she returned to the task at hand. Once she'd made it back up the seemingly massive hill, weapon in hand, she struggled to raise it above her head.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" She spoke only a little above her normal tone. No response. "Could you just look up here for a--" Still nothing. "HEY!"  
  
All the fighting ceased and all eyes were on Elizabeth. All eyes were also very wide, as this was certainly unexpected. She could tell that some of the pirates were already thinking up plans to counter her plan, so she spoke quickly.  
  
"There, now, that's better." In regards to the new silence, "Well, I'll bet you are all wondering what I'm doing up here, next to your Captain's rotting, disgusting body, with this huge pole."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, and shrugged, it seemed the general audience was, indeed, wondering.  
  
"I thought so." Elizabeth offered a condescending smirk, "So I'll tell you how this is going to go. If the lot of you don't drop your swords right now, I'm going to begin to feel very weak, and when that happens, I'm going to drop this," This, meaning the pole, "and when I do, its going to smash Barbossa's remains into tiny bits. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
For the most part everyone just stared, but the the lack of charging, or returning to individuals fights told her that she had their attention. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all? There was pride rising in Elizabeth, for having thought up a plan that led to the end of the mayhem.  
  
"So, on my word, drop your swords right now, or I will see that you have absolutely nothing to raise."  
  
The sound of swords falling to the ground echoed throughout the cavern, Jack and Will moved into the collect every weapon that fell, to make sure no one could keep them from escaping. As Jack placed the bundle of swords into a boat, Will gathered all the oars and tossed them in as well. All the while, Elizabeth held her position, so that no one would try anything. The threat of her ruining any hope of bringing Barbossa back kept the pirates in place.  
  
Once everything was in order, and it was time for our heroes to make their grand exit, Elizabeth 'accidentally' dropped the pole she'd been holding. Shattering the skeleton. Though she hadn't mentioned that when she'd made her little threat, it had to be done to ensure safety in the future. There was a uprising among the enemy and Elizabeth ran in the direction of Will and Jack, who stood at the edge of the water, ready to take off. She raised one foot to step into the boat, but did not see Twigg, who was running towards her. The man had pulled a dagger from his boot.  
  
"You little whore!" He shouted, intent on getting some sort of revenge.  
  
Just as Twigg lowered his arm to stabbed Elizabeth, Will jumped in front of her, and took the blow himself. Before the pirate had a chance to correct his mistake, he was dead. The gunshot rang out, and all eyes turned to Jack. He'd picked up a pistol among the dropped swords, and it had come in handy. After the shock of what had just happened died down, Elizabeth caught Will, who's hand was resting over the wound, and pulled him into the boat. Jack shoved off and began rowing back to the ship.  
  
The wound didn't appear to be fatal, but it was bleeding quite a lot, so it would have to be patched up once they were on board. Elizabeth kept a hand over the hole to keep the blood loss down, and Will was halfway lying in her lap. Her eyes met Jack's, who was looking on, worried.  
  
"It looks like the knife missed his heart. He'll be fine." She said, giving Will's hand a gentle squeeze. The gratitude she felt was overwhelming, as was the guilt.  
  
Will returned the squeeze and smiled up at her in a strange sort of way.  
  
"M'heart's already been stabbed, Elizabeth." 


	22. elizabeth's fire

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was decided by all three, that the quarters above decks were most certainly more pleasant than the brig. Once they were on board the first order of business was to tend to Will's new injury. He certainly did seem to be getting a lot of those during this adventure. That fact made Elizabeth feel even worse, the fact that his first beating had been protecting her, and this too, was from protecting her. Even when she didn't deserve it. Though she tried to help, Will insisted on dressing his own wound.  
  
The simple truth was that Will didn't exactly want to be around Elizabeth for any long period of time. It wasn't entirely out of anger anymore, but because when she was around he almost felt like bursting into tears. That was something he had too much pride to do, though, but he still thought it best to remove the temptation. There was still anger, as was to be expected after one is betrayed, but hurt was becoming more dominant. The reality of what had happened was setting in - it wasn't a dream. It was a very real problem, something that couldn't be ignored.  
  
"Just go and see if Jack needs your help." Will said simply, pushing her hands away from the hole in his chest.  
  
He knew he wasn't helping his case at all by sending Elizabeth back to Jack, even for a minute. But, if they intended to get back to Tortuga, and Port Royal, everyone would need to pull their weight, considering they had nowhere near a full crew.  
  
"Okay .." She kept her hands to herself and looked away, understanding what wasn't being said, "Under two conditions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, that you get some rest here." She bit her lip, and looked into his eyes briefly, "and two, that you and I talk once you're rested."  
  
The blacksmith thought for a moment, he knew a talk would have to come at some point. As much as he dreaded it, there was no way around it. Perhaps sleeping would give him some clarity, a chance to dream up something to say that would make everything alright.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He stared at her, waiting for her to turn and leave. She got the message and rose from her seat next to the bed, walked across the room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
William Turner rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain it caused, and let a single tear fall, before finally giving himself up to exhaustion.  
  
Once she was on deck again, Elizabeth wasn't sure whether she should find quarters for herself, or see if Jack needed her help. There was a part of her that wanted to talk with him too, find out what he was feeling. But wouldn't something like that push her farther from Will? The dilemma being: she wasn't sure she cared. She had caused him enough pain, yes, but sooner or later, she promised herself, she was going to do things her way, and not be only concerned with the consequences.  
  
Jack was once again standing at the helm, though he didn't seem so proud as usual. Despite her better judgement, Elizabeth found herself walking in his direction, as if she had no will of her own. His eyes moved from the horizon briefly, and noted her presence.  
  
"S'awfully cold out here. Sure you're up to standing against the elements, Ms. Swann?"  
  
Ms. Swann. For a moment she felt as if it was her that had been stabbed. Maybe Jack did hate her, maybe he did think she was a whore. She realized that the questioned hadn't even been asked, so how was she supposed to be sure?  
  
"God, Jack. Please not you too."  
  
He cocked his head to one side, as if he didn't know what she was saying. But she knew, he knew, he knew exactly what he was doing. There was a point and purpose behind addressing her in that manner. He was keeping his distance now, and it made her want to scream.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, still acting clueless.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." A hand was placed on her hip, her tone was demanding, "It's not cold, Jack, its the Caribbean, and summer."  
  
He nodded shortly, "Yes, Ms. Swann, I s'pose yer right."  
  
He said it again.  
  
"Elizabeth!" She almost shouted. "My goddamn name is Elizabeth!"  
  
Jack's eyes went wide with suprise, because she'd never used that language before, and he studied her for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Satisfied that he hadn't argued with her, a silence fell again. After a moment Elizabeth got enough courage to say what she'd wanted to say.  
  
"I --"  
  
"I --" Jack began a second after her.  
  
She laughed nervously, and he held out his hand, indicating that she could speak first.  
  
"I was just going to say, I'm sorry."  
  
If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that Jack looked disappointed. Hurt even. But instead the pirate just nodded, his eyes had moved back onto the ocean before him.  
  
"Were ya now?"  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
He looked confused for a moment, as though he didn't remember that he had begun to speak too. Finally a light came on somewhere and he seemed to recall what he was going to say. His face fell, though, and for whatever reason, he did not say it.  
  
"I was just goin' ta apologize too."  
  
"Oh .."  
  
Elizabeth now wore the same expression that Jack had when she had made her apology. It was clear that there was a lot not being said, and no one was willing to say it. After another long pause, Jack finally spoke, almost too himself.  
  
"Funny ole world, innet?"  
  
"What's that?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He regarded Elizabeth for a moment, as if he was amazed that she had interrupted his private conversation with himself, but finally, satisfied with her being around, continued.  
  
"S'nothin'." The look she shot him said that she didn't believe it was 'nothin' and he'd better go on, so he did, "It's just that, I'm a pirate. Used ta comin' and goin' as I see fit. Takin' whatever the hell I want and givin' nothin' back. No remorse .."  
  
"Yes .." Elizabeth was encouraging him to continue. He did.  
  
Leaving the helm, Jack began to pace, totally caught up in what he was saying now.  
  
"And women?" He gave a small chuckle, "They were nothin' more than good bed warmers .." He quickly continued his rant at her disgusted look, "Never got attached ta one, never got all poetic, unless I was gettin' somethin' in return. I think with m'blood, which does not always rush in the direction of my brain. But then you come along."  
  
She caught her breath, as he paused and looked directly at her.  
  
"And then I came along." She whispered, urging him to go on.  
  
"Aye," He nodded and began pacing again, "It's not just that yer pretty, lass. God knows I've seen enough pretty women .. there was somethin' else, and I was determined to figure out what it was. I saw it the first time ye opened yer eyes, on that dock, and looked at me. Saw it again on the Interceptor when ye fought like a real pirate, right `longside the men, and again on that damned island."  
  
"What did you see?" She was hardly aware that she'd asked that aloud. But Jack stopped pacing and walked towards her.  
  
"Fire." A weathered hand was placed on her the smooth skin of her cheek, "I saw a fire in ye, Lizzy. In yer eyes. It was just like the one in my own .. and every single time ye looked at me I knew that I'd be perfectly content ta let the fire consume me."  
  
Jack Sparrow the poet. Somehow this all wasn't the shock it should have been, somehow she knew that he had a heart like that in him. He was too passionate not to. He was too in love with life not to. A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"When I came back .. I saw the fire goin' out. An` I couldn't bare it. They were killin' you."  
  
"So you invited me on the Pearl."  
  
"So I invited you on the Pearl," he nodded, "But the one thing ole` Jack forgot to take into account, milady, is that my life doesn't work that way. I don't deserve ta be that close to such a fire .. Lizzy .. and that's why I've gotta do somethin' that goes against every pirate bone in me body."  
  
"What?"  
  
He finally removed her hand from her cheek, but continued to look into her eyes.  
  
"I've gotta give ye back."  
  
"What? Why?" She sounded almost desperate. How could he say those things to her and then just end it?  
  
"Because yer not mine. Yer Will's, an` I can't betray him anymore. He's a good man, he doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" She asked, praying the answer would be yes.  
  
"You don't know what yer askin', luv."  
  
"By doing what?"  
  
"Lovin' a pirate." 


	23. a woman in love with two men

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is written in first person, Elizabeth's POV, to explain some things and what she's feeling that might clarify for you guys. I wanted to make it clear that I'm not just writing off her feelings for Will, because that wouldn't be in character at all, or the fact that she initiated kissing with Jack, but I'm explaining both of those things here and from the reviews I've been getting I am confident that its still in character. So that's good. It's a really big huge compliment for me when I make Jack semi mushy and you -still- tell me his characterization is good. Cos I'm sure that's not easy. Thanks and keep readin'! I've already decided what my sequel will be about. ;]  
  
Talondragonfriend: Thank you! You're right, they are perfect for each other. I believe, for the reasons Jack gave last chapter. They share the fire. When I first saw it ( seventeen times ago ) the scene where Jack saves Lizzy and then they want to arrest him ( `do you really intend to kill my rescuer?` ) reminded me a helluva lot of Titanic, *waits for people to kill me*, but I mean the scene where Jack saves Rose and then they think he was tryin' ta rape her and go to arrest him .. and she's all `blah blah he saved me invite him to dinner!` .. anyway, I'm just crazy that way.  
  
Dha-gal: *takes skittles* Weeeeee. Thank ye! This chapter hopefully explains the kiss even better. That's why I did it this way, among other things. Heeee, you are just hellbent on killin' the whelp aren'tcha?  
  
Vanessawonderful: Aw! Don't cry! *pats* S'okay, I was gettin' kinda sniffly too writing it. Mind you, I cry at the drop of a hat though. Me = sap. Anywho, never listen to My Immortal on repeat while writing unless you want it to turn out mush.  
  
Qalace: Thanks! An` don't worry, things'll turn out alright for our darlings.  
  
************************************  
  
I think I stood blinking at him for what seemed like an hour, opening and closing my mouth hoping that eventually the right words wound find their way out. They didn't. So I stood. Did he use the word love? Neither of us had, neither of us would - it seemed. But he had said it, in no uncertain terms, right?  
  
This was insanity.  
  
What the hell was I doing? I wasn't even sure anymore, I wasn't really sure of anything - not Will, not my life back home, not why I even wanted any of this in the first place. But the truth remained that I did want it, and that the one thing I was sure of was the fire that I saw in him as well. I'd always seen it.  
  
To me, Jack Sparrow was the very embodiment of freedom. His surname was perfect for him, he was a bird, and if there was anyone in this world that could probably fly, it was him. I have a habit of falling in love with men that rescue me, Will had done it, but Jack had too. Jack had rescued me from a far more terrifying fate than Barbossa. A cage, a cage with jewels and clothes and other fancy things that were supposed to cover up the fact that it was just that - a cage.  
  
There are probably those that would say that while the life I was living wasn't the perfect one, it wasn't fatal. I have to disagree, the fact that I couldn't breath and nearly drowned, for example. But, more than that, I knew in my heart that if I lived my entire life the way my father had planned, my spirit would die, and my body would follow soon after. One can not live if they haven't got a reason to.  
  
Jack was like a drug. He made me forget everything that plagued my thoughts, none of it even existed. The high I got just from being in the same room with him was one that I never wanted to come off of.  
  
"I'm not a child, Jack."  
  
I said finally, in response to his statement. He had no right to make such a descion for me, who I was to love, it was up to me, and no one else. I knew he was implying the dangers of a life of piracy, the fact that most of them didn't make it past thirty. But he had beaten those odds, didn't that count for something?  
  
"No, yer not. But still .."  
  
By society's standards I should already be married with children at my age. Or at least married, and while I was young, I wasn't a child.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't do it, luv. S'wrong. And for the first time in my life I care that it's wrong." He stopped for a moment, planning his next words, I knew he was referring to Will, "He stood between me an` death, and this is how I repay `im." He faced me, ".. Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"I saw."  
  
I had seen, and what I saw haunted me. That was why I'd make up my mind not to think about it until I had to. Things had to be set right with both of .. my men .. things had to be in the open or none of us would be happy. Someone was going to get hurt in this, I knew, and there was a good chance all of us would, in some way.  
  
"And it doesn't bother you? Yer not sorry?" The sound was almost one of disbelief.  
  
"Yes--No--I don't..." I was making this harder than it had to be. He had more or less come clean about his feelings for me, and I owed him the same. Deep breaths, Lizzy, here goes nothing.  
  
"I am sorry that I hurt him." I began, "I am sorry for the pain that I saw in his eyes. But, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. Nor am I sorry that you kissed me."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up before he could.  
  
"Just," He didn't speak, ".. let me finish this first." Request granted, "I'm sure you know that it was very unlike me to simply attack a man the way I did." He smirked, his usual smirk, and nodded, as if he was recalling our time in the brig, "But the simple truth is that I didn't feel I had a choice.."  
  
"Didn't have a--" Jack was clearly very confused by this, but I continued.  
  
"You were on the ground .. and they just kept coming .. and there nothing I could do to stop them. I tried." I wasn't sure if he was aware that I'd tried to intervene during his beating, "I tried and they just .. threw me aside. Then, this morning, when Will and I were gone, one of the pirates gave us an offer. He said that he may be able to help Will and I to safety - but you weren't part of the deal. I said no. I came back .. and there you were .. still bruised and pitiful looking .. and the reality that you might be dead within hours set in. Worse, was that there was nothing I could do about it. So I took a chance .. because at the time .. more than anything," I paused, now fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, "I was afraid I was going to loose you."  
  
"You tried to stop the-- you could have left?" Jack was clearly hung up on this part, just as I had guessed he would be. "Why did you do that? Yer so stupid .. could have died .. d'ya have any idea how dangerous those bastards are--were?"  
  
"A pirates life for me.." I whispered, with a shrug.  
  
He took a step toward me and the worried expression on his face said that he was about to lecture me about the dangers of it all. Going to tell me that while piracy was a fine way for him to live, it wasn't for such a delicate lady. If he had, he would have fallen from grace in my eyes, because this is the man I knew I could count on never to treat me that way. By the way I held my breath, he probably he knew that. He knows everything, somehow.  
  
"Aye." He whispered, "And what of dear William?"  
  
I looked down, why did he have to bring him up? There it was again, the guilt, the uncertainty. The only thing I wasn't confused about was the fact that I was very confused. I knew full well how I felt about both of them, though I didn't know what it meant or what I was supposed to do about it. I'm just a woman in love with two men, is that really so strange?  
  
"I don't know." This was going to be even harder to explain, "All I know that is if I marry him, assuming he'll even still have me, I would know exactly how things would be, everyday, for the rest of my life. I'd know exactly what to expect. A-and, I love not knowing."  
  
I couldn't leave it at that, I would have appeared to be an evil heartless woman. What kind of person would I be to abandon Will just because he bored me? That wasn't the full reason - that wasn't it at all. But the hard thing is to decide just how much to tell Jack.  
  
"We've been engaged for nearly a year now and I'm still not married." That really had bothered me more than I'd let on until then, "I understand his reasons, but the fact that he won't even be honest with me about those reasons .. the fact that he lets what others in that damned town think decide our future." I knew how Will felt, really, I did, but why should I suffer and languish away because of his insecurity? "I saw amazing potential in him last year, I felt like a princess in the end of a glorious fairy tale, but our happily ever after didn't come because, he is still a slave to the rules of that society. If he were to marry me, he'd take on the duties of the governor's son-in-law, and all I will of gained would be a cellmate."  
  
"Ye don't love `im?" Jack seemed very shocked by his revelation, but I set him straight.  
  
"I do love him." His face fell, "I've loved him from the day we hauled him aboard the Dauntless. But," The 'but' caused a glimmer of hope, "from that day forth he refused to call me by my given name and treated me just like any of my maids. I love him for what he can be. I hate the fact that he refuses to become that person again. He's scared, and I don't blame him."  
  
"An` what about you? Not scared?"  
  
"That's just it. I used to be. I gained some of Will's insecurity. Started to wonder if there was a chance that he was right about it all .. I started to wonder if I should stop searching the harbor for black sails. Everyday I felt my spirit - my fire, as you said - dying, and there was some part of me that was quite sure you could fix it all."  
  
"Black sails?" He seemed dumbfounded by this. Why should the daughter of a wealthy man spend hours in her room praying for the return of a pirate? After all of this and he still didn't get it. Brilliant as he was, he did have his slow moments.  
  
"Just as Will inspired me to fear my fate, you inspire me to be free. That's why I never spoke to him about our time of the island, as much as he asked me, that time was ours. I held onto that, and though it confused me, I held onto the knowledge that I didn't think of him once while dancing around that fire. You, Jack Sparrow, made me desperately want to believe that a person needs nothing in life but a good wind and the horizon. But it's hard to believe without you there to remind me."  
  
"So," he began after a few seconds, "where does that leave us?" He said 'us', I couldn't believe it. After my first meeting with him, I'd of expected him to make fun of me for all of this. To call me a silly little swooning child. He didn't. He asked me where it left us. Hell if I know ..  
  
"I don't know. I won't know until I talk to Will." He probably took that to mean that I wanted Will and would just forget him, that's what his face said anyway, "I mean, you both deserve fair explanation."  
  
"Oh .."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked back over to the helm, grasping it again, though it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. I knew where it was.  
  
"But Jack?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"I'll decide when and where and who I'm given to, savvy?"  
  
For some strange reason I'd always wanted to use his word, the smile he wore when I did was well worth it.  
  
"Savvy, luv."  
  
Now comes the hard part. I too turned, and began to walk back to the cabin where I'd left Will. Perhaps he was awake by now. God help me. 


	24. if you love it let it go

Disclaimer: It's mine. In my dreams. ;] Well, just Jack. Mickey can keep the whelp. Wait, on the other hand, the whelp is mine too. Okay, that was sarcasm, don't sue me. You wouldn't get much. All I have goin' for me is a new car, and I'll fight ye for that, big business lawyer types!  
  
Author's Note: In this chapter I'm goin' back to the way I was writing before, meaning it was just the ONE chapter ( 23 ) that was Lizzy POV. K? The thing that became really hard in this chapter was Will's characterization. The Will that followed her across the Caribbean, determined to rescue her, tells me that he'd fight for her. But the Will that loves her enough to want nothing but her happiness, tells me that he wouldn't. So I'm really not sure. I've had him more or less fighting so far, anger, hurt, punching Jack. But what now that it really comes down to it? I hope that I've remained true to the character. I think he could really go either way here. Though I don't want to have him fight too hard, because I think he's too noble for that, and despite what else I may think of him, he's a good guy, and I don't want to make him into a semi villain. I think, as far as Elizabeth goes, its entirely possible to love more than one person, in different ways, or simply because she met them both at different points in her life where she needed very different things. Like the difference between Spike and Angel .. I'm not sure. But the rest of the story is pretty much going to be falling action, with the escape and battle being the climax. I do have a action / adventure / romance sequel lined up. So there'll be more action there, but now I'm just resolving things. With a little bit more action a long the way so things don't get boring. Or too soap opera-y. The fact is that a pirate's life wasn't all about adventure. But here goes.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A hesitant hand rested on the doorknob of the cabin door, the conversation that had just been shared kept Elizabeth from turning it. How was she going to go about this? Will had a right to state his case though, as did she, and everyone had a right to the truth. Pushing through the door, she entered the room, which was dark, save one candle. As she suspected, Will was awake, it didn't look as if he had ever been asleep, not suprising. He was sitting upright, staring across at the door, as if he had been waiting for her. Actually, he probably had been expecting her.  
  
"He couldn't put you to work?" Will asked, making a special point not to say Jack's name.  
  
"No," She hadn't even asked, so that was a lie, another lie, "We thought it was best if you and I had time to .."  
  
"Make excuses?"  
  
Elizabeth blinked, she hadn't been expecting that. But perhaps she should have, in the past couple of hours she'd seen a new side of Will. She couldn't blame him, of course, but it was still strange to be so distant from him.  
  
"No." She said quickly, "To talk."  
  
"Alright." He sighed, beginning to think that faking sleep would have been the best course of action. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to be. Will just wanted to be left alone. Actually, he just wanted everything to magically be alright, but that was out of the question. A few minutes passed and neither said a word, Elizabeth was fumbling with her clothes, head down, and Will was doing the same with the sheets on his bed. Elizabeth's eyes wandered the room, the silence was killer.  
  
"So," She began, "one of us should probably talk, here." A nervous laugh escaped her, and she smiled at him, he didn't return the sentiment.  
  
"I suppose." Will dropped the sheets he'd been examining and looked at her. Though, there was no eye contact. Neither seemed to want that.  
  
It was the kind of stare where you desperately looked for something else to focus on besides the person's eyes. Mouth, face, clothes, anything but the eyes. Sometimes it was just easier not to look at the person at all. So he didn't, Will's eyes stayed on the flame of the candle that was flickering across the room, and the shadows that it caused. The shadows danced on Elizabeth's face, without her knowledge, and the scene reminded him of how beautiful she was. But, it also reminded him, that she wasn't his anymore. It was a hard thing to process, so much can change within seconds, but the mind takes a little while to realize it. It hurt. It was the kind of hurt that couldn't really be put into words. Maybe, sometimes, we are spared the full experience of our emotions, because if we weren't somewhat numb, the pain, or the passion, or the happiness would kill us.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
The silence was broken by Will. He had attempted to think up a suitable way of starting a conversation. One that was subtle. He hadn't been able to, so blunt interrogation was the next thing he came up with. He knew immediately by the look on Elizabeth's face that he shouldn't have asked. He should have searched for subtlety a bit harder.  
  
"What?"  
  
The easy out that Elizabeth had come up with was pretending that she didn't hear. It wasn't the most brilliant plan, nor the most mature. But, it was the first thing that popped into her mind. How could she answer the question when she wasn't even sure of the answer herself? Her heart was sure, but her mind wasn't sure. She hadn't yet rationalized any of it, so that it could be explained out loud. She simply felt. Feelings, though, are much harder to deal with than logic.  
  
"I said, do you love him?" Despite the fact that he probably should have said 'nevermind', he didn't. Part of Will wanted an answer, a straight one. That, of course, was the part of him that was a glutton for punishment.  
  
"I love the person I am with him." That didn't sound much better than just saying 'yes', and judging by the knowing nod that Will gave, it didn't make him feel any better, "I love the person that he is .. so .. free and full of life."  
  
She didn't, however, say that he made her feel like she was flying. Or that the fluttering in her heart when he spoke of freedom, was one of those emotions that couldn't be totally felt, or explained. She left out her revelation that if she loved the person Jack made her, and she also loved she person Jack was - then it stands to reason, that she was in love. None of that would have done anything for Will. He deserved honesty, which she'd given him, but she would spare him her poetry on the subject.  
  
Will seemed to be thinking this over for awhile, having some sort of internal argument with himself. Despite it all, he loved this woman, and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. That was what his brain said, and even his heart, human instinct, however, told him to hold onto what was his. But, did he have the right to call another person his?  
  
"And me?" He finally looked her in the eye, "I know I'm not nearly as .. interesting .." There was a certain emphasis put upon that last word, "I'm probably dreadfully dull .. walking in a straight line and all .."  
  
Elizabeth made a move to sit down on the bed beside him, eyeing the bandage over his wound carefully, to make sure it wouldn't bleed again. She had heard somewhere that injured people should lie still, and he wasn't doing that.  
  
"Will, you haven't even married me, yet. You keep putting it off and I am left to wonder if there's something wrong with me."  
  
There was, as she'd decided already, no sense in lying to him. But, she knew it wasn't because there was anything wrong with her. She knew exactly why he kept postponing. He didn't think he was good enough for her.  
  
"Never!" He stiffened, and it caused him pain, settling back down he continued, "There's nothing wrong with you .."  
  
She smiled, there was still love in his eyes, which both hurt and comforted her.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with you .. its something wrong with me .."  
  
"Will, there's nothing wrong wi--"  
  
He held up a hand to cut her off. Will decided that Elizabeth deserved a certain amount of explanation as well. In all his pain he had forgotten to take into account what she might be feeling. Inwardly he scolded himself for it, and resolved to go on.  
  
"What kind of life can I offer you? I can't keep you in the fine things that you're used to."  
  
"I don't care about that." She looked horrified. But he continued, without acknowledging her interruption.  
  
"--And I can't give you the adventure that you crave. I'm nothing but a blacksmith, and you would be nothing but a blacksmith's wife."  
  
"You were a pirate. Last summer - and just hours ago. I saw what you could be. Jack said he saw your father in you. I've seen the way you look at the sea.."  
  
It had been with a great deal of pride that Jack had relayed this information, as well, in one of his letters.  
  
"Have you seen the way I look at the gallows?" She shook her head, not getting what he was trying to say, "At the heart of it all, I want a family, I want children .. a nice quiet life. I'm no more happy about the world we live in than you are, and I do want freedom. But I don't want to die before my next birthday .. and I don't want that for you." He looked as if he was going to say something along the lines of 'you deserve better', but knowing what her reaction would be, thought the better of it. He shook his head, finally hearing what she'd said about his father.  
  
"I'm not my father. I'm not Jack. I fight when I have to. I commit acts of piracy when I have to. I do not go looking for trouble."  
  
To her relief, he hadn't said this in such a way as to insult either his father or Jack. It was a simple, but true, statement. But Elizabeth herself couldn't understand it. If he wanted freedom, why shouldn't he take it? To have a wife and children, and live in Port Royal, he would never be anything other than what he was. He'd never earn title or wealth or any of the things he deserved. Simply because he wasn't born to privilege, and it wasn't fair. Wealth didn't matter to Elizabeth, nor did title, but the fact that in piracy a man, or woman, was judged by his or her deeds, and not by their parentage.  
  
Elizabeth knew the dangers. She'd been to the hangings. She knew what went on in the jails when the bastard Royal Marines thought no one was looking. But, she still always just wanted to fly away. Elizabeth wanted to be alive. Sometimes, she'd heard, you have to come close to death to realize the value of life. You have to live on the edge, or you're not living at all.  
  
Will was safety. He was the familiar face she'd known since childhood, the person she'd grown up with. In his arms she always felt as if nothing could harm her, and there were times when she was grateful for that, and there were other times when she felt she may suffocate. What it came down to, in the end, was whether or not she wanted that safety - or the chaotic freedom of flying with a Sparrow through a hurricane.  
  
"I can't go back there, Will." After a few moments of thought she spoke, though not in direct response to anything he'd said, "I can't go back to that .. I'll die."  
  
He knew she meant it. Jack wasn't the only one who saw the fire in her eyes. Will had seen it 9 years ago after being pulled from the water, when she assured him that he'd be taken care of. He'd fallen in love with her then, for that same reason. For her obvious bravery, and strength. She would waste away like a caged bird, or a butterfly under glass, of that he was certain. It's why he had consented to let her go with Jack in the first place. Placing a hand on her hand he squeezed tightly, for a moment, his resentment wore away.  
  
"Then go," He swallowed the lump in his throat, and quoted the same words he'd said when she'd asked to go on the Pearl, "I cannot cheat you out of your freedom."  
  
Without thanking him verbally she squeezed his hand, noticing the obvious pain this caused him, but something in his voice told her not to feel guilty. He wasn't granting her permission to have a romantic relationship with Jack ( but he wasn't denying it, either ) he was simply granting her her one wish. He couldn't be a part of it, but Will loved her and wanted nothing more than her happiness. Elizabeth moved forward to hug him, a tight embrace between childhood friends, and much more.  
  
She knew she'd always be bound to him, as women are always bound to their first loves. Releasing him from the hug, she planted a kiss on his forehead, and rose from the bed. Turning to leave the room, she faced him one more time.  
  
"Rest now, please. I'm going to go see what I can do, we'll be arriving in Tortuga soon."  
  
Stepping out of the cabin, a free woman, Elizabeth Swann smiled. 


	25. all's well that ends well

Disclaimer. NOT MINE. But I do have a birthday comin' up if anyone wants to, yanno, change that. HINTHINT.   
  
Author's note: This, darlings, is the last chapter. It's short because of the lastness and because there's one scene that has to be left to imagination cos of the rating of the fic. I'll probably get started on the sequel, which will be called `Things Fall Apart`, immediately. It's been a blast to write and I loved all your reviews. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.   
  
Dha-gal: Lmao, another great parody! Keep em comin'. They make me giggle. ;X   
  
Morph: Thank you for all the reviews you've given since chapter one! Hope to see you in the sequel!   
  
Talondragonfriend: Wow, no wonder you can relate! Congrats on your engagement! ^__^; I did think that Will gracefully bowing out was the right way to do. He loves her enough to want her happiness. I update a helluva lot because .. I just get bored, and I have PotC floating in my head all the time, only sharing its time with Buffy. So I've gotta write it. Lol.   
  
************************************   
  
Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, eyes scanning the unmoving horizon. Though far from usual, he was neither smirking, nor humming, `A Pirate's Life for Me` to himself, he simply stood, clearly in thought. Some time had passed since Elizabeth had left him to go in and speak to Will, and he kept reassuring himself that he wasn't worried. He was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow - who cares if he didn't win the fair lady's heart? Oh yah, he did.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity Jack heard the cabin door creak open, and Elizabeth stepped out with a smile on her face. Deciding that she could easily be smiling because she and Will had reconciled, he didn't get his hopes up. Jack was unsure of what to say, and it appeared that Elizabeth was waiting for him to speak. Normally he would have just come out with what he wanted to ask, but it was harder than it sounded. Marching right up the the helm, Elizabeth, who was still smiling, stopped next to Jack.   
  
"Aren't you going to ask me how it went?"   
  
She was holding her hands folded behind her back, swaying back and forth like an excited child. Her act was a little bit unnerving; Jack studied her for a minute, and finally gave in.   
  
"Alright, how'd it go?"   
  
The smile grew wider, if that was even possible, and Elizabeth took her hands from behind her back, and held them in front of her. With her left hand she removed the diamond engagement ring on her right, and slid it into her pocket.   
  
"Oh." Jack said, and then it clicked, "Oh!" Now his smile mirrored hers, and it was genuine. "You mean ..?"   
  
"I mean," She began, "that I'm a free woman."   
  
"Just like that? No fightin' or tears or nothin'?" Jack seemed shocked at the proposition that Will would stand aside.   
  
"Well, actually, I had to kill him and dump his body overboard, but all's well that ends well, right?"   
  
Jack's kohl lined eyes grew wide, "Ye did wha--"   
  
Elizabeth burst into giggles when it appeared that he'd actually believed her sarcasm. Honestly, was he that out of it?   
  
"Jack. Calm down. I'm kidding."   
  
"Oh, right. Course ye are." He seemed embarrassed for a moment but quickly got over it. He'd won, in a manner of speaking, and that was enough reason to be happy.   
  
But it seemed odd to be standing there, now more or less a couple, when they'd gotten used to the way things were. Clearly, as happy as both parties were, it was going to take some getting used to.   
  
"You asked where all of this left us?"   
  
Elizabeth reminded him of what he'd said earlier. It took Jack a moment to recall, but finally he nodded.   
  
"Aye, I did. D'ya know now?"   
  
"Aye."   
  
She mimicked him. He held his hand out, motioning for her to finish her thought, but instead she shook her head, as if it was unthinkable that he hadn't figured it out, and smiled.   
  
She placed a hand over his, which was resting on the helm, and positioned it on her waist, grasping the other hand, she repeated the action. With him arms now wrapped around her she took his face in her hands and pulled him down into a kiss, though this time there was no guilt. After a few seconds she gained the bravery to part her lips, coaxing him to do the same, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Both sets of hands moved through hair, and fumbled with buttons and ties, holding on for dear life, never breaking the kiss. Easing down onto the deck, Jack was now on top of Elizabeth, nuzzling her neck and nibbling the sensitive flesh of her collarbone. Suddenly remembering everything she'd ever heard about the pain of a woman's first time, she found her voice again.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
A muffled "Hm?" was her answer, as he did not stop his kisses.  
  
"Please be gentle.."   
  
He stopped and looked into her eyes, seeing a real fear there, and smiled reassuringly.   
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, darling."   
  
Sometime later, using Jack's coat as a blanket, the two very naked lovers peered up at the stars. Elizabeth's head rested on Jack's chest as he pointed out all the important constellations.   
  
"-- `An that star there is Polaris. Comes in handy, it does, seein' as how my compass doesn't point north. So long as ye can see that star, ye'll always know where north is."   
  
She nodded and nestled closer to him, if it was even possible. It was nice to already be learning new things, just one of the many .. perks .. of what was going to be her new life.  
  
Jack's navigational knowledge was also a very good thing, considering that their time spent on the floor had put them severely off course. Though neither cared, Tortuga would still be there in the morning.   
  
When Jack had finished his lesson he lowered the hand he'd been pointing with and laced his fingers through Elizabeth's, reaching over and placing a possessive kiss on her forehead. It was only once he was at this close range that he heard her humming, joining in, the two of them were soon singing.   
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me .."   
  
************************************   
  
Drink up, me `earties, yo ho! THE END. 


End file.
